Chasing Norrington
by Coraline's3
Summary: The tale of Miss. Caroline Gent and her journey at capturing the attentions of Admiral Norrington.
1. Chapter 1

I have heard that your heart can never forget your first love. As I was reading a few fanfics about Norrington, I found myself opening word and writing down something utterly different than before. Often, Norrington has to catch the girl and--as I have seen many times--she is usually a lady or not a lady. I decided to twist things just a bit. I have been known to keep people guessing, but I must write down a few main character descriptions for you.

Caroline Gent--main heroine, odd looking, naive, extremely and heartbreakingly devoted to Admiral Norrington even after a few mishaps which you shall see later, and notorious for telling purely imaginative stories.

Admiral Norrington--successfully returned from his mission in ridding the Atlantic of pirates (Lord Beckett's death was nothing short of shocking), now intends to keep the peace and is in want of a wife and family

Anne Gent--sister to Caroline, the older sister, doting on Caroline and pretty, would never cause anyone harm, bed ridden with an illness

Lady de Gent--A complex female who is both loving and stict, keeps order wherever she travels

Another note, this does not follow any POTC movies and I have kept Norrington alive. If you wish for a romantic tale of devotion, betrayal, sickness, and love then read on. If not, turn back now.

* * *

Until that moment of unpleasant crashing, the garden had been peaceful. Not an ill sound or screech could be heard. That is, until I decided to fall out of the damned tree. It wasn't like I had planned on it, but that infernal wretch of men were coming my way and I needed to make a dash. Of course, being me, I forgot that I was in a tree and not on land and so the preceding result was me falling two stories downward onto the grass. Stifling a rippling cry I was able to bolt across the garden bare legged and hair strewn about like some beast come back from the dead. I couldn't bare the thought of Admiral James Norrington seeing me in such a fashion. Not only that but mother would be, how should I put, thrown back into a twelve month illness?

Father Drapes says I shouldn't be such a boy. He says that I should rid my soul of the Devil. Well, if my soul contains the Devil then the rest of this bloody island contains something far worse. Creature, I suppose.

Upon my wasted time in drabbling nonsense thoughts in my head, I found my person to be oddly too close to the party that had caused me to fall from a tree. Swinging back into the jungle of the island I stood to watch the ensemble come to a halt—dead in front of me.

James Norrington spoke first, hands behind his back and looking ever the more frivolous—and deadly to my affections. "Lovely day for walking. Seems a bird must not have agreed." The group rippled with a laugh and grumbles of compliance.

"'Twas no bird." My mother mumbled glaring pointedly into the bushes where I now squatted. "We really are having a splendid summer, are we not?"

"The best I've seen in five years. The first year I was stationed here, the summer was ever so pleasant." James paused and took a slight glance at my mother. "Mrs. Gent, is your daughter ill?"

My heart quickened at the inquiry. Could it be? The cold Admiral finally taking notice in me?

"Anne?"

"Yes."

I slumped down on the forest floor and sighed to myself.

"At present yes. But my other one, Caroline, is quite well. She was out here only a moment ago."

"And how fares the youngest Gent? I hear she is having trouble staying inside the house." Mrs. Tate asked, her sun dress blowing slightly in the breeze. She was a snob of a woman only inclined to ask because she wished to make sure her daughter was one step ahead of me. Her daughter, Miss. Georgiana Tate was pinning after Admiral Norrington ever since she could walk. I would rather burn slowly than see her marry my deepest infatuation.

"Ever since summer, she has not been able to contain herself. The scents and pleasantry of the garden have lured her into a sort of forensic trance."

"What a pity that she cannot be contained."

My mother took a sharp notice of Mrs. Tate as a wicked grin spread across her face. Oh no, here it comes, the trump card of all cards. "Well, my dear Mrs. Tate that may be a pity for now. But in only a week's time she will be traveling to England where her studies and accomplishments may be furthered by my husband's Aunt, Lady de Gent."

Mrs. Tate's expression pinched itself into one of annoyance. I almost belted out laughing.

"And, the Admiral here shall be accompanying her."

Taking a small peek, I noticed that my darling Admiral seemed too interested in the plants to pay attention.

"Anne won't be attending due to her illness."

Mrs. Tate had already recovered by the time my mother's mindless drabble ceased. "Isn't it a bit dangerous, sending your daughter alone with a ship full of men?"

The Admiral was drawn from his reverie instantly always ready to defend his honor and those of his crew. "Miss. Caroline will be in the best of hands. Pirates no longer lurk amongst our shores. Besides, my crew is the finest you shall see this side of the Atlantic."

Mrs. Tate only nodded. The crowd seemed to have dispersed in all different directions. Once alone, my mother and James turned to glare at the spot where I hid. "You can come out now." My mother sighed into the thick air of the island.

I scrambled up from the floor and stumbled out onto the lawn of my parents finely decorated garden. I bowed slightly to James who held the expression of contempt on his features. "Admiral, lovely to see you again."

"Miss. Caroline, if you cannot keep yourself out of trouble for one moment—"

"James," dearest mother chimed in, "I will take care of her. Go enjoy yourself."

Admiral Norrington needn't another excuse to leave. He could barely tolerate my presence while I was dressed without mud caked all over me, why should he now?

"I won't scold you because I don't want another argument. A week and you will be out of my hair. Go and change."

As I traipsed up the steps in my parent's house I thought back on all the lectures I had received since I turned fifteen. Ready to marry and not suitable at all. I was, even at seventeen, gangly and bony, hair that sprung from my head the color of a mouse, and nothing but large blue eyes. There wasn't an amiable thing about me except for my easy nature in entertainment. I had been filled with the idea of running away and joining the theater, but mother put her well styled heel down on that. The conclusion? I was now being shipped off to England in the countryside with country folk and animals and ladies and gentlemen who never get the hint that they should leave. Admiral Norrington would be staying a while, which would be a plus. But then he would leave and visit family at the other side of the island…gone for six months. I'll be eighteen by then and hopefully old enough to marry someone who doesn't ignore me.

"Oh, dear me!" I growled at my own reflection. No wonder he ignored me. I was an unattractive mess. Not a tolerable thing could be said about me.

"Good heavens!" That voice was all too engrained in my mind for me not to know it was my governess. "No wonder I'm loosing my care of you. You look a fright. And tears? You don't usually cry."

"I can't wait to leave this place and become a lady, Charlotte!"

Charlotte, my loving governess, coddled me to her bosom and shushed me. "There, there, Caroline. Never say that. You don't want to be some stuck up lady who only cares about arranged marriages."

"But if I was, then I would be married to the Admiral by now!"

Charlotte beamed down at me, her face clouding over with something of shame. "You've got to learn to hide that love of yours, lamb. Everyone knows that you adore him and that he will not have you. Pretty soon your Aunt is going to put in her say about it and you will no longer have the opportunity to love him. I hear she's already arranging for suitors to line up and attract your attention."

"She can line them up all but I will have none other."

"Bound and determined, I see." Charlotte stood to guide me from my room and into the dressing room where a large tub awaited me. "We must hurry. Dinner is in two hours. Your sister has been calling for you."

"She's awake?"

"Yes, the poor thing. She's been calling for you all day."

I suddenly felt guilty. My own sister and I were not even in the house to call on her. I would have cried had not Charlotte scrubbed me into a sparkling mess and dressed me hurriedly. She was only mindful of one thing, getting me to dinner.

"Anne!" I hissed up at her while she prodded me towards the dinning room. "I must see Anne!"

"After dinner. Everyone is waiting."

Charlotte left me alone to enter on my own terms into the dimly lit dinning room. Our house wasn't as large as the Admiral's nor was it a shack—but it was large enough to house a polite party. I took my seat next to my father on his left. The Admiral was down at the other end being entertained by Mrs. Tate. Probably offering her daughter up for marriage, I presumed.

"Are you alright?" Father whispered gently towards me.

I took a small bite of our dinner and smiled. "Trees don't suit me well, I suppose."

He chuckled and turned away to continue his conversation with Mr. Ferns. I kept my gaze on my plate at all times not wanting to disturb anyone with the largeness of my eyes. Mother once called them tea saucers. Father said they were like his own personal sapphires.

"Miss. Caroline!" My name was being called from down the table. I snapped my head up to see who was calling my name only to find Mrs. Tate waving at me from the end. "Please, dear, come here."

With the help of Mr. Ferns, I removed myself from my chair and glided down towards Mrs. Tate wondering slightly what it was that she wanted.

"Miss. Caroline, I hear you are a remarkable story teller. Please do us the honor of telling one of your tales after dinner."

I stole a glance from James and he slightly shook his head. "I…"

"Yes?"

"I would much rather entertain you with a piano forte, Mrs. Tate. Stories don't come to mind often unless I have thought of them for a quiet while."

"Ah, so it is a gift you have to harness. Gifts for a lady should never have to be done so—they should come to you automatically."

I wasn't looking at her anymore, but at James. His eyes roved mine for a moment before he excused himself. I watched the swishing of his overcoat as he marched down the hall

"A piano forte it is then."

Nodding, I returned to my seat in contemplation of the Admiral's sudden dejection. He was never one to see me, really. I was too odd in appearance.

Father leaned over. "Everything alright, puppet?"

"Yes, quite alright."

I sipped on my wine and sat unseeing as the dinner guests finished their dinner and retired to the sitting room. I was the last to enter but no one took any notice of me. Even as I sang softly in the corner, no one paid me a compliment or polite stare. I was nothing to these people. The only one who took notice in me was my father, Charlotte, and Anne. Though Anne was worse for the weather these days, she was still awake when it came to me.

I burst through her door and jumped on her bed, ignoring the fact that this probably caused her pain. Anne sat up instantly, throwing her arms around me. If she was in pain, she was not one to show it. "My little lamb! How do you fare these days? It's been a while since I've seen you!"

I cuddled down in the pillows next to her, soaking up all I could about her appearance. She was much prettier than I by far. Her hair was a light gold, eyes the color of aquamarines, perfection written all about her features. I wished to be jealous and spiteful of her, buts I just could not. No one had shown me more love than Anne.

"I leave for England in a week."

"Oh, dear. I am quite sure that you will be far happier there than you would be here. It's only for a few years and once you've become an accomplished lady, you can come back."

Anne's lips wavered into a slight smile. Taking a good hard look, I found circles underneath her eyes. Her cheeks were gaunt and her hair was limp. She seemed worse than she had only four days ago.

Anne began to cough into her handkerchief. She waved me off when I tried to help her. It took a few minutes for her body to relax back onto the pillows. "Caroline?"

"Yes, Anne?"

"I have a secret to tell you."

I bent down closer to her to better hear.

"Admiral Norrington came in only an hour half past."

My heart quickened.

"He proposed to me, Anne."

There was a numbing feeling in my hands and toes.

"I told him yes. As soon as I am better and as soon as he returns from his stay in England, we will be wed. Mother and father know of course. Isn't it splendid? To think I shall be the wife of an Admiral." She grabbed my hand. "I had hoped you would be there—but mother was persistent in sending you away."

"It's—it is wonderful. I wish you both the very best of luck."

Anne smiled warmly. She had been bed ridden for two years and in that time she could not have known of my dubious affection for the Admiral. He had only called on her thrice and already they were to be married. I had removed myself to warm up by the fireplace, all the while Anne going on about her plans and hopes, dreams and wishes, fears and expectations. It was an hour before I could make my throat work properly and by that time Anne had already fallen asleep.

Turning to leave, I took my last long look at her. My own sister engaged to the Admiral. If I were purely selfless, I would have offered her more of congratulations. But, as Father Drapes said, I have a Devil in me. And right now, the Devil was writhing to come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for liking it people who reviewed!

New character:

Henry Durmack--Hopelessly in love with Caroline, deadly sick as well

Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't really take my anger out on packing before, but by the next morning, all of my things were ready to leave. I was bound and determined to enjoy my last few months of James Norrington and if he married my sister, then that would be alright. At least I could love him in secret. Though it would kill me to watch their family grow, there was nothing I could really do about it. Father always told me to take life the way it was and to not fuss about it.

Who was I kidding? I could fool everyone else but not myself. This was something I couldn't ignore. James has known both of us since he moved here…though his attentions were geared more towards Anne.

I kicked a trunk. It was always about Anne. Anne this, Anne that. Mother's favorite and probably father's too. Why couldn't I be someone's favorite for once?

"What have you been doing?"

I spun around, hands behind my back, to see my mother staring with shock on her face. I took a small look around and smirked. "Well, since everyone can't wait for me to be out of here, I just figured I'd pack. Plus you'll need to make room to host all the decorations for Anne's wedding."

My mother looked about as dumbstruck as a dead moth. "What—why that's ridiculous! No one wants you to leave."

I didn't say anything as I closed all the trunks. "It does not matter. I've never spent much time in this room anyways."

Mother didn't say a word as I skittered past her; I was starving anyways.

As I rounded the corner, I heard a light laughter and a male's chuckle. Mum was upstairs—unless she was a witch and could move about quicker than normal. I peered around the corning into the green room to see James sitting down at a small breakfast table, sipping on tea with my sister. My fists clenched as I braced myself. I never said I was a good child so I didn't feel guilty listening in.

"…didn't say much when I told her."

"I suppose she will protest to the council of your parents."

"She is only a year younger than I, Admiral. Not a child."

"Yes, but she acts the age of seven."

"She just," Anne sighed, "doesn't know who she is yet. Caroline has a lot of growing up to do."

I was already exhausted with their talk of rubbish and so, without further ado, I pounced out into the green room making a beeline for the open veranda doors. I took off running ignoring Anne's feeble call after me. There was only one place I could venture without anyone spiting me.

Henry Durmack's house was just across the way from mine, closer to the city and fool of mischief. I had spent many of my younger years there and often times I wondered what it would be like to marry Henry. He was simple, pleasant, handsome, from a good family, and listened to me. But he was week—like my sister. He was ailed with a sickness that kept him from the outside too much. He would die on me too soon and I couldn't be married to a meek man. There was also the trouble of consummating the marriage. He was too week to do anything.

"Henry!" I called at his back door. His mother, Mrs. Durmack greeted me and ushered me upstairs to Henry's room.

I burst into his room full of smiles and brightness hoping to cheer him up. So much sickness surrounded me that it was hardly tolerable. But I couldn't point out that to Henry.

Henry, a thin man with curly blonde hair hanging from his temples, gave me an appraising smile. Though sick with illness he was still thicker than I was. "Lamb!" He cried as I pounced beside his bed. Mrs. Durmack closed the door knowing that I wouldn't allow Henry to try anything. We were safe from suspicion in his home. "Where have you been?"

"Mourning over lost loves…"

"Admiral again?"

"It's awful!" I cried sending a punch down on Henry's mattress. He jumped slightly. "He's to wed my sister."

"Anne?"

"Yes, Anne. And I'm being shipped to England because apparently I'm just too much for anybody to handle."

"I can handle you."

"Yes, you could."

"If you married me, then you wouldn't ever have to listen to them. I would allow you to do whatever it was you pleased, presuming of course that you took an hour out of your day to visit with me."

"Now Henry," I began to scold, "that would make an unbalanced match. You wouldn't want me for a wife."

He caught hold of my hand. I gasped as he held it more tightly than I presumed. "The doctor says I will be able to walk in a few days. My strength is returning. I'm serious when I say I would marry you. Not one heart ache would touch you again."

"Yes, but Henry…"

"Marry me, Caroline."

Biting my lower lip, I pressed Henry's hand against my cheek. "I don't deserve you."

He cupped my face tightly, his strength weakening. Henry, I knew, would never get better. "You know that I cannot see the woman I love leave for England."

"Henry—"

"Let me finish!" He growled so fiercely that I was obliged to listen. "I promise you a life of comfort, happiness, not a care in the world. You needn't worry about your family. You can forget them with me. We could move—or travel, if you prefer. No one will be more devoted to you."

I paused to make sure he was finished. Henry already knew the answer as I bent to give him a hard kiss on the forehead. "I cannot be so rash, Henry. I love you, but…you are as a brother to me. I could not see the romanticism in a marriage with you."

"If you are worried about being bed, rest assured I have no problems in that department."

I chuckled softly. "No, Henry, I didn't say you did."

"But you were thinking it."

Well, I couldn't argue with that…

* * *

"Where have you been? It's almost dinner!" My mother crowed as I came through the veranda doors. Admiral Norrington and his future bride were nowhere to be found.

"I was visiting Henry Durmack."

Mother said nothing as I set my bonnet on the chaise and flopped beside it. "He proposed to me today."

"What did you say?"

"No."

"That boy has been proposing to you since you were eight. I'm glad you didn't take him seriously. He is on his deathbed."

"Mmm," I took a sip of tea before answering, "that may be. But so is Anne."

Mother slammed her teacup back on its saucer. "Watch your tongue!"

"No one can tell the truth around here."

"Hold that wretched tongue of yours and no one will have to lie to you. Your jealousy is an incurable thing."

Deciding not to reply, I sucked down the rest of my tea and stepped out into the hall to head up to my room. Charlotte appeared just as I opened the door to my room and waved me down. "Anne wishes to speak with you. She wants to give you a gift."

"Not now, Charlotte."

Charlotte gave me a long look, one that scrutinized relentlessly. "I see she's told you."

"Hence the 'not now, Charlotte'."

She took me by the arm and shook my out like a ragdoll. "Listen here, missy. The least you can do is go and see her. She loves you and you should be praising thanks to the lords that she is finally getting married. At nineteen she is growing older every day. Now, go."

Disgruntled, I began my small trek to my sister's room. I wondered silently what it was that she would want to give me. I certainly didn't deserve anything nor did I want anything from her. It wasn't a secret that I loved the Admiral. It had to be _my_ sister who wouldn't know this small information about me. I debated whether or not to tell her when the door to her room opened.

Anne stepped out, dressed for a wonderful evening out at a dinner party. She looked sickly, but was walking upright and with pride. "I thought you weren't going to show!" Breathless, Anne ushered me into her room. "I have to give this to you for I won't be able to see you before you leave."

"Why? Where are you going?"

Anne flashed me a gallant smile whilst granting me a small kiss on my cheek before disappearing off to her closet. "I'm leaving to spend some time with Mrs. Norrington, James's mother. She has requested my presence."

When I took a glance about her room I almost burst out into years. Trunks had her clothes and necessities contained within them. She would be staying for a long time, I presumed. Engaged a day and she wasn't wasting any time in procuring her mark in his life. "Oh." My voice quivered.

"This," she appeared holding out something that flashed in the light, "was our grandmother's given to me by our mother. She said that it would give me good luck in finding a husband. Now that I don't need that I want you to have it."

The necklace fell into my hands, long, heavy with jewels, and smelt of perfume. I held it up to the light to find that it wrapped around the neck several times and at the very end hung a large lapis lazuli that mirrored my eyes. Blurry with tears, I looked up at my sister. "Th-thank you, Anne."

"I didn't realize you would cry! Come now, you will be back soon. Keep this around you at all times," she draped it over my neck, "and think of what you have to look forward to. I have persuaded mother to allow you to be back in time for the wedding. In nine months you will be back."

"Anne—"

"I must go now. I shan't be late. I feel so much life in this soul yet!" She laughed, plucked her cheeks, and turned to hug me. "Farewell, lovely sister. Grow up and make me proud."

"Anne, please—"

"I love you!"

Anne rushed out of her bedroom door leaving me stumbling for words in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Miss. Caroline. Are you ready for your journey?" Admiral Norrington was addressing me. He was actually talking to me. All I could do was stare open mouthed at him.

"Wait! Wait, Admiral! One last kiss goodbye." My mother planted a large kiss on my cheeks and smiled with tears in her eyelashes. "Make me proud, lamb."

"My sister is a kind woman, just don't upset her in any way. Do as she asks and advises. You will be glorious, I know it." Father took my hand, leaving something wrapped up in a handkerchief in them.

"We must make way, Mr. Gent."

"Off you go then. See you soon darling!"

I was not on the ship for one minute when it took off from the dock. I was alone, save for a maid whom I had no mind to pay attention to. Anxiety was making me break out in a sweat.

"Would you care for some tea or something to eat? This is a traveling vessel so all furnishings and comforts are at your command." James was talking but I couldn't hear him.

I scrambled up the steps to the top deck and looked out at what I was leaving behind. My home, my birthplace. I couldn't control the tears that sped across my face in an unruly fashion. They were sending me away because I was unfit to be a lady. They were sending me to a nunnery, to lightly put it.

"Miss. Caroline?" James was slightly breathless as he evaporated beside me. "May I get you something?"

I shook my head.

"I understand what you must be feeling right now." There was something light, billowy, besides my hand. "Leaving your home is something of the unpleasant nature."

I nodded, taking the handkerchief which held his initials. My heart leapt despite the position I know found myself. "Thank you, Admiral."

I turned to stare up at him, but his gaze was directed at my chest. My cheeks flared as his hand reached out. I shuffled back though my entire body screamed in all directions to lean against him. He stumbled slightly, fumbled for a position to stand in and cleared his throat. "That necklace…."

Of course it was the necklace he had been reaching for. I gave a nervous laugh. "My sister's, yes. She gave it to me."

"She used to wear it everyday."

I stepped closer feeling foolish and young. "Anne said that it would find me a—husband—someday." I fluttered my eyes up to his trying my best to copy the way Anne looked at him.

Admiral Norrington took a small faltering step backward and gave me a forced smile. "I'm sure you will find plenty of handsome suitors in England that want you."

I couldn't help but let my mouth drop. He couldn't have just said that to me. "_…find plenty of handsome suitors in England _that want me?" That meant he didn't want me. He wanted Anne. But what he must have meant was that they could have me and he didn't feel worthy. Oh, James. He was so worthy of my adoration. My eyelids drooped softly as I gazed upon him. I felt my body heavy with wine. "Or some will see what is in front of them…"

James swallowed and turned to see what his crew was up to. "I shall accompany you to tea later this evening. Good day, Miss Caroline."

"Just call me Caroline."

Before I could utter another word, he had disappeared off into the distance to take care of his business. I was stumped, but then again, I really couldn't do anything about him. James was engaged to my sister. Then I remembered the small pouch in my hand. Hastily, I opened the small napkin to find a letter from my sister, Henry, and a shiny object that held the color of murky water. Holding it up to the light, I found it was a coin with a man's head on it. Attached to the object was a note in Father's handwriting. It read:

_Dearest Caroline,_

_This coin dates back to the first days our family came to power and your greatest grandfather was cousin to the King. In order to buy goods in the town, they had to trade some coins with his head engraved on it. Only three remain. Now you have one. _

_Enjoy the history of your forefathers and please, for the sake of your mother and I, absorb all the knowledge that you can._

_-Father_

Smiling, I tucked the coin in my corset—while no one was looking—and viewed the letter. This one was a bit different.

_My darling sister,_

_Staying here with Mrs. Norrington has been a wonderful adventure so far. We've decided on the flowers and colors already—a soft mint green and a luscious pink. Only a tenth of the way there! Mrs. Norrington asked about you as well and I reported that you were a brilliant young woman who is to stay with our Aunt, Lady de Gent. Mrs. Norrington practically clung to me after that having heard of our relations._

_I asked father to give this to you just before you docked knowing you would read it on deck without further hesitation. Know that you are not alone on your voyage. James is a good man and will make sure you are delivered safe. I have met Lady de Gent once and I can claim that she is a fine lady and shall treat you with respect. I loved her the moment I met her. _

_You are also not alone in your voyage at meeting new and daring things. I will be a wife soon and, if God permits, a mother. Wear the necklace for it will guide you through these terrifying times. Mother has told me of the many suitors Lady de Gent mentioned in her letters. Find a handsome male, lamb! You deserve a man and not some boy like Henry Durmack._

_I shall see you soon._

_Love,_

_Anne_

I almost did not want to read the third letter. Unfolding it slowly, I read the contents several times to get the information straight.

_Caroline,_

'_Tis the day that you now leave on your voyage and I am heartbroken, to be sure. I love you with such a passion that it might kill me in the end. I have been given only a few weeks. I am glad that you did not accept my offer for it would have been pure disappointment at my death. But know this, dearest love, that if I had been born a man of strong character, you would be my first choice as a wife. _

_I have often dreamed of being your husband, of lying with you, of having long conversations with you as we used to. I shall not forget the smell of your hair or the way you claim a love for someone who will never return the affection. I understand how it must feel for you, completely. _

_In my last dying weeks I wish to say something which I have never told you before._

_We were betrothed, you and I. _

_But as I grew older—and sicker—your mother decided against the marriage. I was…heartbroken. My life has never truly amounted to its true potential and for that I apologize. You could be happy with me right now. Yet our paths had different ways to lead us._

_Please take no offense to my undying loyalty and sickening love for you, lovely love. The last thought in my mind shall be you._

_Always yours,_

_Henry Durmack of Port Royal_

My eyes would not stop rereading the letter in astonishment. He was to die and I would not be there to hold his hand. My childhood friend. One of my many loves. Tears were struggling to break loose but I could not shed them for Henry. He knew all of his life that I would never be his. The guilt would remain, yes, but I had to know he was well. Not physically but mentally. He would die with a clear conscience.

Shoulders slumped, I creaked down to the main deck and looked about me. Not many people were paying attention to me. I caught James staring at me once….once. He didn't look as if he was glad to see me in the way. Without little notice, I disappeared to my quarters and quietly resided the rest of the evening.

James didn't show up for tea.

When I went out the very next morning, he was hard at work maintaining the ship on course. Taking a long glare at the floor, I slammed my French doors. I locked them both, ripped off the necklace. I couldn't help but wring my hands for three hours, walking randomly across the room. I could have polished them had a rag been underneath my feet.

It seemed the sun had warranted itself a disappearing act. Clouds rolled in, thunder stroked, and yelling was to be heard from inside my quarters. I dared not venture outside.

Instead, the Lord forbade me from walking for the entire rest of the voyage. I had a terrible sneeze and shook violently if not kept at the right temperature. There was a burning in my skin that I could not shake and instead of sleeping, I stayed awake and read. Men didn't like a well educated female, yet I couldn't help but yearn for the information. However, that would keep me from sharing the information to others.

I pondered often on insisting that James visit me but my maid had advised me against it. She said he was "busy with his duties".

But not once, in the many weeks I resided in the bed, did Admiral Norrington visit me.

* * *

Lady de Gent was a short woman of only forty. In all of my best days, I had never looked as radiant as she did. Her hair was a golden red often compared to that of Queen Elizabeth I. Her cheeks were pale and fleshy, but her eyes were the same color as mine. She was portly and decked out in jewels which didn't help the physique. She wore black in honor of the death of her husband with several diamonds dripping off of her ears, wrists, necks, and hair. Lady de Gent was weighed down with the amount of money that could support a poor family for the rest of their lives.

I bowed the best I could to her, James at my side. What I didn't expect was for her to embrace me into a grip locking hold of a hug, and gently pat my back. Mother had rarely held me all my childhood life and the result was awkwardness in my stance. Luckily no one had come to greet me to England except for her.

"Miss. Caroline, I see that you are settled. I must take care of the arrangements for your luggage to be safely brought to your residence. If you'll excuse me." James bowed to the both of us and left.

"Just call me Caroline." I whispered after him.

Lady de Gent sharply attuned her eyes to my person and sighed. "I didn't believe your mother when she said you were a bit of a—mess. Oh, well. It seems like your manners don't need much fixing, just your style of dress and health."

"I eat well, my lady."

"You will call me Aunt Mary." She took a hold of my shoulders and guided me ever so gently towards her carriage. It began to rain. "Sugar canes and fruits, no doubt." She gave me a smile I recognized fondly—the same one my father gave me. "Here in my home, we eat meats."

* * *

I had never seen so grand a home as my Aunt's. It was actually a castle from the medieval ages handed down from heir to heir, a new part added on year to year. The castle, or de Gent Fortress as it was known, was by no means overtly large. It was proportional…no matter how different some particular structures seemed to be. As I alighted from the carriage with the help of a butler, I saw my whole family's life before my eyes. My father's family, year after year, sleeping and growing here. We, my sister and I, were one sixteenth Irish due to the first marriage of our ancestors. They married for a treaty between the lands of the acres in which I now stood and the lands that reached towards the sea.

I was purely standing in the country with a small village and a set of nobles who came to visit every spring. And my God was it spring. Though raining and clouded over in a despicable grey, the green of the Earth flourished here with flowers springing from all sorts of man made designs. God and Man in one wonderful marvel.

I glanced up at the three story castle to find that it was well shaped—if not cold.

Another carriage pulled up behind me but I was too fascinated with the castle to notice. I stepped forward intent of finding every room in the fortress and knowing all its history. This was an obsession I found to be entirely my own. Mother's family was all dead of a plague but my father's family was bountiful in children and connections. My Aunt was the highest of them but by no means did that make her the wealthiest. There was a delightful cheer behind me and I spun around to see who it could be.

Lady de Gent was smothering some poor man in a hug. He stood back and, for the briefest moment, I thought him to be James. But this man was dressed entirely—from head to toe—in the clothes of a noble. He bore a brown wig which curled in a tie down his back. I thought him to be slightly ridiculous but he was laughing and chatting all the same with Aunt Mary.

"Caroline!" Aunt Mary called out to me.

I appeared right beside my Aunt without question.

"Caroline, please meet Nicholas de Gent—my son." As Aunt Mary smiled I could feel my eyes bulge at the realization. "Your cousin."

Right before me flashed my Aunt's intentions. Cousins married cousins all the time in England. It was almost a tradition. Could she mean for me to marry her son? There would be no problem in the attraction department for he was…delicious to look at! But I could never betray James. What would he think of me then? I glanced down at my attire to find me underdressed, which helped make me appear intolerable—but I was wearing the necklace! The Husband Necklace!

I gulped and fumbled for something else to look at. Aunt Mary was saying something to her son but I dared not to listen. Just smile, I thought. Lady de Gent would never press embarrassing things such as marriage on you…just smile.

"Well, my dear son, we must be off. Miss. Caroline and I have business to take care of."

I nodded silently and pranced beside Aunt Mary trying subtly to hurry her on.

"Nicholas is hardly around these days. That was the first time I've seen him in five months. Wooing the ladies, probably."

"Must he marry within the family?" I was hesitant to hear the answer.

"Yes, but I already have a match for him."

"And, who would that be?"

She only chuckled and patted my hand firmly. "Let's get you fixed up, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your kind reviews. Any questions, just ask....

* * *

Aunt Mary circled me like a swift bird capturing her prey. I gulped as she raised random limbs, gazed at my complexion, meshed my face around, undid my hair to check it's length, examined my legs, asked me to sit, stand, walk, run, dance, sing, play the piano, read, speak as if talking to a noble, bow, and sneeze like a lady. I was exhausted by the time she was finished with me. The whole adventure took three hours.

Which did not include the whole slew of seamstresses and designers who came to call. I was examined once again from head to toe. I wasn't even allowed to choose which outfits I wanted. In the end, Aunt Mary ordered six riding habits, fourteen evening gowns, twenty one day dresses, eighteen ball gowns, and one rather expensive wedding dress. She planned on having me married within the year and said that it was "better to have you wed and bed before you leave for home so that the fine gentlemen there may be jealous of what they missed". I wondered if she was speaking of James.

All of the outfits included hats, gloves, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rather expensive shoes to match each individual outfit. I almost croaked over at the sight of the bill.

"Five thousand pounds?!" I hissed her way. "My parents make that in a year, if the year has been handsome enough to grant it!"

Aunt Mary snickered and patted the top of my hand. "I am paying the bill, lamb. I can surely afford it…what with all the squabbling we did when your Uncle was alive…" She snapped her fingers at the head seamstress. "These must be ready by the end of the week. You may send them in small streams but she only has three good dresses and she is in need of the best."

The head seamstress nodded and promised to have my first batch within three days which was overtly impressive considering the amount of material and time it would take to make the elegant gowns.

By the time everyone had left, it was just me and Aunt Mary. And we still weren't finished.

"I must go over the list of accomplishments you possess and the ones that you lack. I shall do the bad first so you don't feel too…awful." She stood holding up a large piece of parchment with several notes scrawled upon its surface. "First, you are far to thin. A man deserves a woman with curves—bodes well for the birth giving. Second, your hair is far to thin. We will have hair pieces put in and you shall bath once every week to enrich the shine. You walk like a child which is nothing impossible to be fixed but it does need to be taught. Your eyes tend to flare up when annoyed or, in this case, embarrassed. We need to wipe out all emotion and replace it with the loving, doe eyed glare."

I had dropped my head by that time and wished to cry.

"Now, now, lamb. You mustn't cry for these are things that are easily fixed. It will just take some time." She flipped the paper over and smiled. "Now, for your good aspects. Your eyes are quite unforgettable. They are certainly the main feature on the body. Your complexion is the best I've seen in ages and for that I am surprised. Mrs. Gent told me how much sun you had absorbed but it seems that the illness you suffered on your voyage solved the problem." She scanned the notes before beginning once again. "That voice of yours is splendid, as if you tell a story with it. On top of that, you are very accomplished when it comes to playing the piano. The manners which you have displayed are tolerable, only a few tricks needed to be learned."

She took my hands with such softness that I couldn't even feel her pull me up. "We will begin tomorrow in the morning, but as for now, you must get dressed for supper. Your corsets are all up to date I noticed, we will just need to make them a bit tighter. A small waist is a sure future."

With that, she led me to my own apartments across the hall from hers. I was left alone with the maids to get dressed for dinner.

I took a look about to find that my rooms included a sitting parlor, a dressing room, a bathroom, a small library, and bedroom. It was much grander than what I was used to but I swallowed it down with excitement. I was being given much more than I had been bargained for.

In that moment, I decided that I loved my Aunt. Though critical, she told truth and had faith in me. I sighed in happiness, feeling suddenly lethargic. It hadn't stopped raining and I was tired from my voyage. But, as was custom, I needed to freshen up for dinner.

"Need help, Miss?" A small maid with curly red hair asked in the doorway.

"Oh, please! I would appreciate it if you helped me tie things down better."

The maid smirked, trotted over to me, and began to work her fingers in tightening things down. I felt much better now that things didn't swim on me. I didn't feel so disagreeable.

"Thank you."

She nodded and said nothing as she left.

Taking a once over, I headed down to dinner.

* * *

"Now, unlike protocol, I would not mind if you finished your plate."

I was stuffed. There was no possible way that I was going to finish the rest of the meal in front of me. Aunt Mary wasn't kidding when she said that she ate meat in her home. She definitely ate meat—and a lot of it.

It didn't help that Drake was sitting there, watching me eat from across the way. He made a few comments and joked a bit about how slowly I ate. I laughed with him but felt all the more conscious.

"Whatever did you eat on that island?"

I nibbled my lower lip as I spoke. "Erm, fish and fruits and sweets. That's all that really was available to us. The island did not host much in terms of livestock. Breads…breads were accessible but a bit scarce. Hard to bake and keep fresh due to the temperatures."

He nodded in fascination and continued. "Why do you speak of it as if it were heaven?"

"Well, because it is." I had to think of something better to say. That wasn't a good enough explanation. "It is almost secluded in its own way. Everyone knows everyone and the wealthy are few so there isn't much of a difference between the poor and nobles."

"How many nobles on the island are there?"

"Two families, Count Grange and his only daughter of age four. His wife died giving birth. And the second family would be the late Lord Beckett's sister and her two children, both young and very refined." I swirled my spoon around my soup thinking of more things to mention. "Then there were about ten families' who made two thousand a year or more, including my family. There are the other merchants who do well seasonally. The next group would be the poor but…well…they're not as poor as they are dirty. Admiral Norrington has fixed living conditions. It's not all that bad once you get used to the heat and lack of protein."

Both Aunt Mary and Drake could not believe their ears. "For such a young heart you have an observant eye." Aunt Mary laughed into her wine.

I blushed deeply having remembered that I was supposed to be practicing my manners.

"My, my…would you look at the blush in those cheeks?"

"I told you, Drake, she is a fine match once you get past the raggedness of her appearance."

My fork clattered to my plate. "I beg your pardon?"

Aunt Mary and Drake glanced at each other. Drake sighed. "Might as well tell her."

"It's too big a scheme for her to understand, Drake."

"Mum, please. If she can account the types of families and their salaries in a community, then she can catch your intentions quite brilliantly."

"Very well." Aunt Mary played with the napkin in her lap while she turned to me. "My son has agreed to make you more—agreeable. I have thought of a wonderful way for you to catch a fine suitor who is wealthy enough to take care of you for years to come. Listen closely, my lamb. You must speak not a word of this to anyone."

"Yes, my lady."

"My son is a man of high prospects and many of the ladies dote upon him. Men love a bit of a chase and something they cannot have. With your coming out party to be soon, I have planned for several occasions where my son shall be your escort. He's a devil when it comes to flirtatious executions and games. The males of higher stature will see this and find you fair game. Do not be fooled by my son. He sees you as strictly his cousin and nothing more. Act warmly to his intentions but do not believe him." She smiled at her son who raised his glass to her. "He will make you—irresistible."

"But I don't want to be irresistible. I already have plans of marriage." The feeling of my boiling anger was surging through my entire being.

Aunt Mary's eyebrows rose. "Ah, and who were you intending to marry."

"The Admiral Norrington."

It took a silent pause and then—an outburst of laughter from both parties. "You must be insane! The Admiral! My dear, for you he is nothing but a man bound to the navy. Nothing good could come of a marriage with him. Besides, he is marrying your sister."

I kept my eyes glued to Aunt Mary's ignoring my cousin's observation. "I am nothing but a daughter of kind prospects. I don't have much money in my inheritance and my parents are nothing compared to you. A marriage to the Admiral would be a fine match."

Lady de Gent was all business now. Seriousness ballooned from her. "There are things yet to be revealed to you which your father has kept from his daughters. Word has not gotten out yet about his fortunes in the America's. The money may be undesirable and of criminal status but you, my little lamb, are a very wealthy lady. A marriage to Admiral Norrington would _not_ be suitable. I would not have taken you in had not your father promised your inheritance up front. Surely, I would always love you. But your connections to the King as a distant cousin are even more favorable with the profits which reside in your name."

My lips quivered as the tears began to stream. "How much am I worth, Aunt Mary?"

She took a long drag of her wine, tasted her lips, and turned her focus back on me. "For a young girl of only seventeen, you are quite rich. Much more than your sister, due to the fact that your wealth hasn't been spent on medical operations and cures."

Through clenched teeth I repeated myself, "_How much am I worth_?"

Sighing, she relayed to me the revelation of a lifetime. "Roughly fourteen thousand pounds."

That's when the doors opened to reveal Admiral Norrington. That same moment, I fell backwards in my chair, toppling over, legs in the air, and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who reviewed! I still haven't figured out the outcome on which man Caroline will end up with so...any suggestions on who she should be with? Tell me what you wanna see!

* * *

"Caroline!" Aunt Mary screamed as her niece slammed down onto the floor with a significant thud. As far as she knew, the girl had never fainted—but she had fallen out of many things. Letters from her mother flashed across her eyes as she rushed down to help her new ward.

Lady de Gent's son bent down to pick up the small, impeccably thin girl off of the floor. They all burst, Admiral Norrington included, towards the back parlor. Drake checked her vitals after lying her down upon the sofa. "She's still breathing if not faintly."

"What gave her such a fright?" Admiral Norrington asked, a small hint of fear in his eyes. As Aunt Mary turned to look at him, she sensed his demeanor. He wasn't truly worried at all—not about her. She could see the thoughts bubbled up from his mind like clouds. _What would he tell his fiancé if Caroline were to die here on her very first day? Had he caused Caroline to faint?_

Disgust rumbled across the man's features and the only way Aunt Mary knew how to change that was to reveal to him what he could not have.

"She's learned how much she is truly worth."

"Well," Admiral stepped back a small amount, "she is a fine young lady; she would have known that."

"Not her person, Admiral. Her wealth. Her inheritance."

"I have heard of it and though small compared to some it is an amiable size."

Drake snapped his attention towards the Admiral, standing as he did so. "You assume that fourteen thousand pounds is only amiable?" At this, the Admiral gulped. Drake smiled imperviously. "Of course you did! You must make that in two years."

"Lord de Gent, Lady de Gent, I did not mean to offend." The Admiral bowed in apology.

Drake was now grinning. He knew that the Admiral would only make seven thousand or less in a year not including inheritance. The poor girl that pinned after him was worth double, not including her dowry which was close to another eight thousand. After she was married to some Duke or grand male of court, she would be worth even more—and the Admiral Norrington would be nothing but a mere servant to her.

"Certainly, that was not your intentions, dear Admiral. However, my darling niece should not know how very little you think of her. I believe it would be your best intentions to not dally near her."

He nodded compliantly. "Yes, my lady. I shall pack my things."

Aunt Mary paused for a moment, weighing the options in her mind. It was obvious that Caroline had been in love with James Norrington for years. Even after so many moments of mental abuse she had received from the actions of such a man, it was wise to protect her feelings at heart. Plus, it would be extremely rewarding to see the Admiral drool over what he could not have himself. Anne had made her decision by being an obedient child. She was getting what she deserved in a man. But Caroline was naïve, young, needed guidance. As she transformed into a woman and lady, Admiral Norrington was bound to watch from afar. He would never be able to touch her. Aunt Mary smiled at the thought of him reaching out to her and Caroline turning her back on him.

Admiral Norrington was already at the door when Lady de Gent made up her mind. "Admiral, I insist that you stay."

"You do?" Both Drake and Norrington chimed together, eyes conveying the same shock and disbelief.

"Why ever not? You've already unpacked and everyone knows to reach you here if some trouble may to arise. No, no, it is best to reside here for the time being. Besides, you will miss all of the wonderful dinner parties and balls I'm going to throw. You are more than welcome to attend—as long as you are in this abode."

Admiral Norrington cleared his throat, opened his mouth to speak, snapped it shut, placed his hands behind his back and nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, let us to dinner. She will be fine here until she awakens."

Shooting a knowing glance to her son, Lady de Gent strode past James towards the dining room. The only one who stayed watching fervently over Caroline was Drake.

* * *

I came to out of my reverie when the darkness had consumed the world. Glancing at a clock above the mantel, I found that dinner was still in performance. There was slight laughter coming from across the lit hallway.

"Welcome back." A low voice rumbled from the darkness across the way.

I jumped five feet off of the couch and went bolting for the door.

There was a slight pressure on my arm just before I hit the handle.

"Hold on, Caroline! It is only me, Drake."

My heart slowed immensely. I slammed against the wall in relief. "What are you, a vampire?"

Drake lowered his eyes to the ground, and from beneath his lashes, stared up at me. "Don't joke about such things." He took my arm and we began to move off down the hall. "Now, time for us to finish dinner."

I pulled back on him surprising myself when he actually stopped. "I'm not hungry anymore. I just want to retire for the evening. Please?"

Drake slumped slightly, leaving his eyes on the ground. "You know, for all of your awkwardness, you are hard to disobey."

My eyebrows shot up pleadingly. "I don't mean to be a trifle; I just cannot…function…right now."

Drake eyed me for a moment. Then, taking my hands, he spoke diligently. "Never be afraid of your worth, Caroline. A woman with a family inheritance—even without a title—is nothing to be ashamed of. Take pride in the fact that, though gaunt and awkward, you still hold a fortune all unto yourself. My mother has spoken of you many times and from what I gather you are a lamb, kind and fervent. You are so loyal…" At this, his eyes held a distant sadness that I could not place. Swiftly, Drake placed a kiss on my cheeks. "Come now, little lamb."

I could not move for a moment I was so moved by his speech. Lady de Gent warned me to never be fooled by her son, but of these things he was speaking from his heart. I planted my face in his chest as we stood silently in the dark hallway. "You are most kind to me, Lord de Gent."

"Drake, dear pet. Call me Drake."

He smoothed down my hair absently. "You are as a sister to me. I met you once, when you were little and I had come to visit. You don't remember, but we were very close, you and I. My little shadow."

I could not recall him in my memories, but this I knew to be true. Taking his sturdy hand, I balanced myself enough to walk onward into the light of the dining room where I suddenly felt safe.

It hit me in those moments that, even though still just a child, I was on my own journey to become a woman. A woman who would hopefully catch the attentions of her first and only love…

* * *

If you sat upon a certain hill in the acres of land that Lady de Gent owned, you could see the whole landscape. From the blossoming cherry blossoms to the winded willows down bellow, the land was alit with the fires of nature. Flowers of all sorts bloomed throughout the entire land with little attention to how they were detailed. Up a little ways sat the ancient castle with gleaming windows of sunshine.

It took half an hour from that spot to walk through the back doors and onto the main hallway where a checkerboard of marble stretched out leading in all different directions. Taking a far left, up the stairs and to the right, one could say that they happened upon a most encouraging scene. There, a girl with shining hair sat, a pile of books on her head, having tea with an elderly woman. The young girl was thin, paled out with hallow cheeks. But a radiance washed over her hair and limbs. Sickly, but progressing into something healthy.

In a pink gown of silk and diamonds she sat, sipping daintily on a small cup of tea, laughing away with the elderly woman.

This is where James Norrington found them. He was still for a moment, gulping down the scene. A week and already Caroline was becoming something other. James lowered his eyes as if embarrassed to be in her presence. He knew, somewhere deep within his mind, that she was going to become more lovely than her sister. But the consequences of such a thing were troubling him.

James loved Caroline, secretly, in a way that made him almost hate her. The carelessness of her life had brought her up to be almost childlike in looks and in emotions. Caroline could never truly be a woman of worth—not to him anyway. He shook his head at his latest discovery. Caroline was overtly wealthy now due to her Aunt's little stunt she pulled. Admiral Norrington had had a sneaking suspicion that Caroline's father was withholding a large amount of sums from his daughters—until Lady de Gent pushed the man into coughing up the money. The man was in love with the idea that if his children knew what it was like to live on a modest budget, they wouldn't become spoiled kittens. Yet here was Caroline, sitting in a parlor with her very rich Aunt, living in her family's gracious castle, supported by the money of her family.

James could not have had such a thing when he was younger. The thought of what he didn't have made him more jealous than he already was of Caroline. She was being pampered and groomed whilst her sick sister Anne fervently planned the wedding she would never see.

James hadn't intended on marrying Anne. But the look in her eyes gave James' motives full force. At least then he wouldn't be mocked for never taking a wife. At least he would have made an effort. What a wonderful choice he had made as well. All Anne had ever wanted since she was thirteen was to be married and raise a family. But Caroline wasn't that sort of girl to him. James's options were being limited.

"Admiral Norrington!" A young voice called from within the room. James had begun to walk off hoping he hadn't been noticed when Caroline's voice reached out to him. There was a rushing of fabric and the smallest taping of feet. He stiffened as a small hand reached around his arm. "Admiral Norrington," she said again.

This time James turned to loom over her with his great height. She was such a small thing compared to him. He would have to lean down to kiss her. That or pick her up. _Bloody fool, stop thinking of kissing your fiancé's sister_. "Yes, Miss. Caroline?"

"Please," she did a slight bow, "would you join Aunt Mary and I for tea?"

James had to hide his smile. What a young lady she was quickly becoming. "Thank you for inviting me but I must tend to some letters."

"Well," she was fumbling now, beginning to crack into that demanding child he knew only a week ago. "You could write them in the parlor with us. I'm sure you could use the company. We shall be very quiet."

James held in a sigh. Caroline was becoming quite the little persuasive female. "Very well. I shall retrieve some parchment and join you a quarter until two." He bowed deeply to her.

Glancing up, he was astonished with the frown on her face. Why would she have a need to be displeased?

"I suppose that would be…quite alright." Turning awkwardly around, she stumbled back into the parlor. James watched as she sat down once again and brightened up the room with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for diggin it everybody! Cheers!

* * *

It had been a week since my arrival. To say I was miserable was not true—yet to say I was enjoying my stay was untrue as well.

In the past week, I had been sharpened into a fine tool, my sword of social graces and acting like a lady all day becoming sharp enough to slice bricks. I wasn't overly bored with my studies. I enjoyed the dancing, and tuning my piano skills. I had already told three of my stories to Lady de Gent and surprisingly she adored them. I just needed to "practice my deliverance" of some lines.

Becoming something of worth wasn't entirely or ridiculously hard to do. I had already been instilled with the ideas and knowledge of a lady so there really wasn't much to guide me on.

Except for one small, infinitesimal thing. The emotions which I had used for so long without a flinch were now unacceptable. I was no longer allowed to display any expression of stubbornness or disappointment—two emotions which had been a constant mask for me.

But, with Aunt Mary, I was allowed to be whatever I pleased, as long as we were by ourselves. She didn't mind that I was a human being with feelings as long as those feelings stayed hidden behind thick walled masks of no emotion other than the acceptable ones.

So, by the time I saw James Norrington, I supposed I seemed a bit different. Containing my pride no longer, I found myself asking James to join me for tea. And he accepted…but the funny thing was I didn't feel excitement.

Instead, I watched as the emotions crossed his face—one of them jealousy. How could he be jealous of what I asked? I couldn't help but wonder if I had somehow done something to upset him. When he finally lifted from his courteous bow, I had nothing to give him but a frown.

And for the next two hours that he joined us, I said not a word. Being dumbstruck like something deep fried and covered in chocolate, I could not utter a sound to him. Glancing down at my attire, I found myself to be well equipped. This was also my first test to see how well I could conduct my polished behavior.

I decided to take a turn about the room, keeping my eyes directly on James. I came to the conclusion that he wouldn't want to hear me talk because I always upset him somehow. No, I would just let him admire me. Blushing at how thin I was, I was still confident enough to parade myself around.

I stepped forward from the chaise slowly, taking my time to glance down at the long winding drive that entered the castle grounds. I spun slowly around, my head feeling like a large bloated balloon. The curls on my head weren't helping. I spared myself a sneak peek at my beloved to find him thoroughly working on his parchments. A letter to Anne, probably, explaining how he was faring under my Aunt's warning stares. Which, by the way, I had yet to figure out. What was she so mad at him for? He did nothing but be a good citizen and make sure I was safely brought to my destination—and therefore to be guided honestly home.

On my fourth time around, I stopped directly in front of him. This was my chance to say something. "How fares Anne?"

James took two shots of stares at me, scribbled something down, and set his quill back down. "Have there been no letters from her?"

"Not a one."

"She is well." He paused. "She wishes you were there with her."

I didn't say anything. My heart was torn desperately between hatred for my sister and undying devotion.

"Has she found a wedding gown?" I couldn't help but wonder.

James smiled slightly. "She has not yet found the right one. But she has most of the other arrangements planned out well."

"And how do you intend on paying for this, Admiral?" Aunt Mary's voice betrayed innocence.

Cringing, I turned around so as not to see his features when he replied.

"I intend to pay for them. I have enough of a good wealth to afford a modest wedding."

"Hmm…" Aunt Mary sipped on something. My heartbeat fled. "Well, considering her inheritance it would be a nice wedding. Our dear Caroline here shall have quite the wedding when she chooses a suitor—or when one is chosen for her."

"She will be allowed to choose?"

I had been erased from all vision with a snap. They were now going to engage in a battle of words.

"Her choices have been gobbled up by sickness and incompatibility, but my son has been consistent with her."

"Aunt Mary." I whispered under my breath trying to get her to stop. This wouldn't bode well if, by some miracle, Anne were not to marry James. What would I do if he believed me to be engaged or otherwise involved?

James was now almost standing. "You're son? I hadn't noticed…"

"He wishes to keep it subtle. But, since you are such a close friend of the family—and soon to be my nephew—I thought it best you should know." She smirked deviously into her tea.

For a second, it looked like James had no words. But then, the wall crumbled. "He is a fine choice for Miss. Caroline. They shall complement each other well. I'm quite sure that you have received many other offers for engagement, but this I presume to be the best."

"Oh, dear Admiral, no one has made an offer." She took a moment to shoot him the wickedest grin a Lady could give. "Yet."

"Aunt Mary!" I switched my vision back and forth between parties. "Admiral…James. Please, she's just being polite. I won't receive many offers."

"Isn't she modest?" Aunt Mary dug her talon of fingers into my skin. I hadn't even heard her move. "Of course you will have many offers."

"No," I spun around and glared my patron in the eye, "I'm still holding out for a _hope_."

"Caroline, please."

"Miss. Caroline, you must understand." James took an affectively forward step towards me. "I am to marry your sister."

"The Admiral has made it perfectly clear to me that he has no intentions of changing alliances. Besides, you're far above his station."

James didn't even flinch. Instead, he nodded swiftly.

I glanced back and forth between them. "You…you're really serious about her aren't you?"

James spared me a painful stare. "I love your sister."

Forming my lips into a tight line, I shook my head roughly. "Lies. That's a tragic lie, James Norrington!"

Aunt Mary gently rubbed my corseted back. "No lies, my lamb."

"But…I…this…." I didn't know what to do with myself. "Well, bullocks!" I screamed and stretched my legs to a bolt. Even in a corset I could run faster than half the King's Calvary. Feeling my way through tears, I was able to find solace.

Slamming the doors to my bedroom behind me, I leaned back and let out a throaty sob. My Aunt, in her clear attempts at making me a lady, was destroying the one thing I had been living for. The world would have seemed such a perfect place if I could just have had James and my new mannerisms in one. But the choice between the two didn't even exist.

Anne was marrying James. It was a simple map laid out in front of me. My sister was to marry James. And why, with this knowledge, was I continuing in my quest to love him? There was no point to this. He would never leave her…not for someone like me.

Throwing myself in front of a long mirror, I examined myself for the first time in a week. My hair shimmered on top of my head, more brown now that before. My skin was pale, yet rosy due to the meat I ate everyday now. I was filling out my new dress a bit better than when I was fitted for it. My figure was straighter, tighter, lighter. Was this all there was to me now? Did I have to be such a person? Where was the fire that lit up my entire skin? I was dull—dull as a porcelain doll. A very raged looking one.

Unbuttoning my gown to breathe, I flopped down into a chair beside the window and sighed. Chasing Norrington was becoming an exhausting adventure.

* * *

"Sometimes young ladies need to be told the truth." Aunt Mary smiled to herself. "I thank you for your gallant show."

"It wasn't very gentlemanly."

Aunt Mary turned to face the Admiral. "You're not expected to know how to treat a lady. You work for the navy for Christ's sakes. Besides, it needed to be said."

"Angering her won't make her stop. You don't know Caroline like I do."

"Keep your observations to yourself." Lady de Gent snarled. "She will learn to forget you in time. Why ever would you care about her feelings anyhow? You don't _love_ her." There was a pause. Lady de Gent pivoted on her heel to narrow her eyes. "Or do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I keep my promises and Anne will be my wife."

Aunt Mary's shoulders slumped slightly. "Wonderful. I have only the best intentions for my niece. If you, in any way, distract her from my goals then I will have no choice but to castrate you."

"For a lady, your choices of words are very—wide ranging."

"To you, I don't need to be a lady. Neither of us needs to show you the least bit of interest."

"Then why keep me here?"

"Because," Aunt Mary paused to take her own turn about the room, James Norrington in the middle, "you are the purest test I can give her. The least you can do is help her on her journey after all the snubbing you've given her for Lord knows how many years. Once she completely ignores you, you may be on your way."

"And how long will this take?"

"If I play my cards right, 'twill only be a month and a half. I have made arrangements for a proper debutante to take place and—if proving she has no more need of you as a crutch—you may leave that very night."

The Admiral actually smiled. "Splendid. I planned on seeing Anne prior to the wedding. This shall give us enough time for me to actually court her."

"As you can see, James Norrington," Aunt Mary took a small bite out of a piece of chocolate she retrieved from a candy dish, "I do not have the slightest care for you or your fiancé. Anne is a pitiful excuse for a lady. I would not put half as much of an effort in her as I have in Caroline."

"Anne is a wonderful woman."

"Sure, if you like the dull 'Yes, master' type. She will birth you many children and bloat, grey with age. But Caroline won't have a use for any of that. She will marry wealthy and have one boy, remain thin and keep the fire about her glowing. Any man shall be in love with her given these traits. Anne may die within the first year of your marriage. She is…an absolute disappointment."

James Norrington's skin had flushed and tinted red at the ears. "How can you speak of your niece so?"

"Because!" Lady de Gent snapped. "I watched her for months while she taunted her sister and made her into the uncontrollable child that she now is. Do not think for a moment that your Anne was so perfect since birth."

"I believe this conversation to be finished." James strode for the door with a dark cloud billowing behind him.

"Then it is true." Lady de Gent called after him. "You really can't see the truth in front of you."


	7. Chapter 7

It had come to the attention of Henry Durmack that his beloved had become something of a popular topic in gossip. Henry sat in his parlor that his recently deceased parents had left him in their will and listened to the ladies entertain gossip.

Henry could not deny himself the pleasure of such pretty ladies, including Anne Gent. It was as close to Caroline as he could get.

"…debutant in only four weeks time. Lady de Gent's son, Lord de Gent, is enraptured with her." Mrs. Tate murmured politely into her tea. Now that one of the most available bachelors was taken, Mrs. Tate had set her sights on Henry for the young Miss Tate. Henry eyed Miss. Tate with welcome eyes but found the girl to be dull. Nothing at all like his precious Caroline.

"She won't marry him." Anne said daintily as she took a small bite from her scone.

Henry's interest peeked. "Why ever not?"

All the ladies laid eyes on him betraying their inner secrets. Even Anne allowed her eyes to fall slightly to the floor. But it was she that answered as was bound by the closeness of the situation. "It appears that she is in love with my fiancé."

There were tiny gasps, hiccups, and claims of outrage. Henry settled back down in his chair. No new news in that department. Only to Anne it was. The other females were only trying to spare politeness.

"Yes, 'tis true. My Aunt Lady de Gent wrote a letter of frustration relaying how stubborn Caroline has been. She won't accept any suitors to see her. The only one she allows is Lord de Gent and even then she has refused his advances."

"The girl is ruining her reputation and the chance of a lifetime. She needs to find a husband by the time of her debutante." Another lady commented.

Henry didn't utter a word. He allowed the conversation to dwindle before he smiled to offer the women a stroll about his well manicured gardens. Taking the arm of Miss. Gent, they made their journey to the humid outside. It took only moments before the group dispersed into their own niches of friends and fellows, leaving Anne to speak with Henry alone.

"It's been dreadful since I was told of this news. My own sister…and I had no idea."

"Honestly, Anne. Did you really think she couldn't love him? Every woman had their eyes set on him practically swooning with lust."

Anne elbowed him slightly in the ribs. "Not anymore. Now their sights have been set on you."

Henry chuckled to himself. "Why me? I was but a pitiful sickly boy only a month before."

"But the rumors of your wealth and prosperity have been dubious in helping the eyes turn towards you. You are now the wealthiest man on the island, apart from the Beckett's of course."

Henry waved her off slightly. He knew the pretentious gossip would reach Anne's ears and might possibly sing into Caroline's. Would she come home engaged? Married? Pregnant? Would she even come home at all?

So many questions lingered about Henry's mind that he had to have an outlet for them. Someone to give him answers. "Is it true that Caroline has not yet allowed a suitor to see her?"

Anne roughly shook her head full of curls. "From what I gather, she has seen only four. Not many call on her, but when they do, you can be sure that none are worth less than twenty thousand a year. Lady de Gent is pulling every string she has in her purse to get my sister interested. None will take. I believe Lady de Gent is now looking towards her son as a possible match."

"How fares my Caroline?" Henry grumbled into a yawning silence.

"Mother says that the description of her is pleasing. Her best feature are her eyes—lapis lazuli's that twinkle in the sunlight. Her figure is filling into a more pleasing shape. Also, I have heard, that many seem to be enthralled by her bosom."

At that, both Anne and Henry laughed. There was a small pause before Henry spoke up. "I will never marry anyone but Caroline. And she has loved Admiral Norrington so long that she would say the same."

Anne's shoulders slumped. "James has confided in me that he cannot stand Caroline these days. She has driven him to the point of madness."

"Ah, then therein lies our breaking point. Soon something will happen to upset my little love and she will completely ignore the entire situation at hand."

Anne stiffened. "How so?"

"She will be busy obsessing over something else."

"Like?" Anne's eyes were burning into his flesh now.

"For example," they both stepped along the curved path in synch, "she will be possessed by an idea or a person." Henry smiled at the thought of that person being him.

"How is it, Henry, that you know more about my sister than I do?"

Henry paused before a bench allowing Miss. Gent a chance to catch her breath. She was still sickly in stature, but healthier. At least now she could walk a distance without needing to be carried. "Because I have loved and worshiped your sister since we were both little children."

"I believe she does love you—in some crude way that is Caroline." Anne shook her head slightly in pensive thought. "You both would be very happy."

Henry diverted his attention to watch waves crash against far off cliffs. "I would endeavor best to grant her every happiness and glimmer of love she could ever desire."

He glanced back down at Anne who was watching him with a faraway glow. She parted her pink lips saying, "I will write to her." The idea was tempting. To have Anne persuaded into a man she wasn't interested in. Yet he would be no better than the men she was seeing now. He could not do that to Caroline.

"There is no need. I would that she come to me on her own terms. Give it time. I will soon possess our Caroline's heart. Speaking of which, when does our little lamb return?"

Anne began to beam at this. "In three months time, Caroline will return."

Both Anne and Henry started to speak of other subjects unrelated to their dear Caroline who, at that very moment, was warding off another unwanted suitor.

* * *

"And how are the weather conditions in the Caribbean, Miss. Caroline?"

I took a long, dull, drag of my tea. Aunt Mary was watching me carefully, making sure I gave yet another appropriate response to my visitor. "Never has the warmth and beauty of such a place captured my heart. The countryside may be well endowed with hills and flowers, but there is no greenery to match that of Port Royal." Flicking my eyes to meet my Aunt's she nodded with approval.

"Well, that settles it. I shall take a much needed vacation to the Caribbean. Now that all this pirate business has passed, the waters should be quite safe." Mr. Burnidge offered me a warm smile beneath his wrinkling skin and grey hair. "I would not mind it if you were my tour guide while on the island."

Swallowing the ache in my throat, I agreed. Where was James Norrington when I needed him? He could easily divert this man's attention away for ten minutes so I could have a moment to myself! Aunt Mary began a new subject—the war in America that had just completed itself. I knew that this was my Aunt's gift to me. I would not be allowed to voice my opinion in such a matter…not until marriage.

I occupied the rest of the hour by sitting stalk still and enjoying the splendor of the parlor. I could never grow tired of studying it. The fascination for my family was all offered to me in the castle, this room particularly. This was my favorite time of the day. Visitors were to leave in only a few short minutes and I could finally find some peace to myself….and go find James.

"Thank you, Mr. Burnidge, for calling on us."

"You are welcome, my lady. If it is not too much to ask, I would call on Miss. Caroline herself at the next earliest convenience."

Aunt Mary didn't even look at me. "It would be permittable, however, we are not in the event of accepting offers at the moment. So the call would be strictly that of good friendship with no expectations."

Mr. Burnidge nodded with a smile and left without another word.

I flattened myself against a wall, waiting for her to reprimand me on something I did or did not do.

And waited.

"I have nothing to correct you on. You were perfect this time."

My head snapped up. Was she serious? I had done exactly as was asked? Breaking out into a smile I granted my Aunt a fervent hug. "May I please go and change? I wish to take a turn about the gardens."

"Of course you may. Stay out as long as you like—but bring a parasol. I will not have the skin of yours tanned an inch."

Dashing off, I was dressed for the outside within minutes. Grabbing the parasol and a few ribbons, I pranced my merry way into the garden for an evening by myself. I didn't even notice James until I ran into him—this time not on purpose.

"Oh! Pardon me Admiral!"

James steadied me for a moment, his lips curved slightly into a smile. "I heard you did well. Will the Burnidge family be looking forward to a happy marriage?"

I frowned, not sure what to say. "I do believe the Burnidge's are well equipped for a marriage—just not to me."

"Another suitor unfit, Miss. Caroline?"

Now he was upsetting me. "It _is_ my choice."

James was silent for a moment. "Yes, it is your choice. I would have hoped by now that…"

From beneath my lashes, I gave him my most delicate look. "That?"

Throwing his hands behind his back, he looked at the ground as he spoke, "That you would have chosen someone by now."

"Oh, James." I whispered to his face, feeling an emotion of boldness overtake me. "You have to know by now of my feelings for you."

"Don't. Do not do this."

I placed a light hand on his arm, the material of his coat creasing under my fingertips. "I love you, James. Why must you marry Anne? She does not suit you."

"According to your Aunt, she is perfect for me."

"My Aunt does not understand me the way you do. You know this will not pass."

He covered my hands with his own and brought his eyes to gaze at my face. "It is true that you grow prettier every day. In a month from now you will be a gem to any man that would have you."

I took a step closer. "And you will not have me?"

"You are not mine to take, Caroline." The sound of my name from his lips brushed against my skin, caressing me.

"Am I not worthy yet to be yours? I try; everyday I try."

"Please."

"What is it?"

James' lips were an inch from mine now. One slight movement and he would give me my first kiss. Knowing he would never take the initiative, I fell onto him with a passionate sigh. I was kissing James. James was kissing me. We were kissing. My heart soared.

Pulling back, James brushed a thumb over my lips. "Pretty Caroline, she can't be mine…" He sang quietly into the silence that followed. "To pretty for me to marry, she'll wed a man named Henry…"

I giggled. The thought of Henry rushed through my mind for only a moment.

"Her heart is pure, her lips a cure, but pretty Caroline is not mine…."

His voice was soft surprising me with rhymes I had yet to hear.

"Is that it? I'm too pretty for you?"

"Much too pretty."

"But Anne is beautiful."

"Her person is beautiful. That is why I love her."

The words were thrust into my chest as a small dagger would. Piercing the inside of my heart, it made me stagger a step backward. "So my…person is not…amiable?"

"You are too wild, lamb." It was the first time he had called me a pet name, and yet it was in a voice meant to pity someone. "Anne can control herself. You will never attain the skill."

I took a few more steps back. There was a wall; I could feel it, pressing down between us. James had offered me a kiss out of pity. It was all clear to me. "You…are a wretched man. A superfluous rake who strings women along."

"I never tried to lead you Caroline. The willingness to follow is strong in your blood. I am sorry I placed you in harm's way."

I knew he was speaking of my heart at that last part. He was sorry to break my heart, sorry that he could not love me. Was he sorry to have kissed me?

"It is getting dark. Let me escort you inside."

I took his arm, not willing to object and make a fool of myself. Running from him wouldn't solve the problem. My bones felt older, my chest in horrible agony. My spirit was ten years older in those moments. Now, I finally knew what it was to feel pain.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not giving up." I mumbled to myself as I slumped in a chair. Removing my gown and pannier, I was left in my corset and chemise. It was cooler now, so throwing open the window I reveled in the quiet of the night.

There was a churning sensation in my stomach. One month until my debut. In three weeks, Aunt Mary and I were leaving for London to her mansion for my ball. I sighed. This was not my exact vision of how I was going to be presented to the world, under the watchful eyes of the Elite. But what other way was there?

A knock at the door sounded throughout my room. Rushing for a robe, I was able to throw open the door in a manageable amount of time. Lord de Gent Leaned against my door frame, arms folded, and not a wig on his head. Instead, his brown hair fell into his forehead promiscuously. "May I come in?"

I nodded, my lady-like manners fleeing at the very sight of him. He was my cousin…not some stranger. He was my very _handsome_ cousin.

"I heard." He chuckled while waltzing into my room. Circling it with a curious air, he picked up one of my knick knacks and chuckled again.

"Uh, heard what?" My fingers were controllable enough to shut the door.

"That you finally professed your love. Which is all well and fine, if you want to drive him further away."

"So you've come to mock me. How heroic cousin."

He stopped in the midst of eyeing a photograph to take a long, hard look at me. "Where did you adopt that voice? It's so….like the Ton."

Blushing, I dropped down on my vanity and began to brush out my hair. "Yes, I professed my love. Yes, I made a fool of myself. But in doing so I received my first kiss."

"He kissed you?" Drake's eye shot up.

"Actually, I kissed him. He wasn't resisting though."

"You are ridiculous, little lamb."

"Why? Because I have the nerve to show my feelings to the man I've loved for years?"

"No, because you have the nerve to show your feelings to the man you've loved for years who does not love you back."

I shook out my mane of hair and grumbled incoherently.

"Look, if you want to make James Norrington love you…you have to take a different approach. Admitting your feelings straight out will get you nowhere."

"And you have a way to do it?"

"I do."

Standing, I approached my cousin. "The cost?"

Drake eyed me for a moment. Then, "A kiss."

I staggered back. "What?"

"You have to kiss me, with meaning, in order for my services."

"That's all you want, a kiss?"

He shot me a wicked grin. "Not all. I am a man and you are my very pretty and available cousin with only a robe and corset on." He advanced slightly. "But yes, for now."

"You'd have to marry me if you want anything else."

Drake paused in his advance and actually mulled the idea over. I belted out laughing when he finally shook his head. "I have considered the possibility many times. Mother would not agree…she is afraid for your innocence. She believes I will corrupt you."

"I think so too."

"Fine. My kiss please?"

I was surprised that he said please. Leaning up on my toes, I pecked him kindly.

"Well, that's a good kiss for a child. But now, I would like a woman's kiss."

"You did not specify how long of a kiss or what kind. But I meant that one with love."

Drake laughed for quite a bit at that until he roughly took hold of my waist. "Then I shall give you one."

With that, I was kissed for the second time in a day. This kiss was not one of pure devotion. It was something else. Carnal. A needing. The shock on my face when he pressed his tongue against my lips was something to be seen. Drake wrapped his large hands against my face, cradling me as he moaned. "Oh, Caroline. I should marry you just for the rest…"

"You…can't." I said in between kisses. My arms went up around his shoulders as I pressed inward into his body. My inner thighs were lit on fire, my lower abdomen in wait for something.

Drake pulled back, smiling not unlike the devil. "I know I cannot. Though our match would be perfect."

"How so?" I felt as if my lips were dry, my skin more rough than before.

"You see, I could marry you and we could feed off of each other when in need. We would be married…but allowed to explore our own sensual desires."

"I choose not to be a mistress and cavort with all sorts of men."

"You could cavort with James."

"No thank you. I will only do such things with him if I am married to him. Now, explain your ways in which I can ensnare my love."

Plopping on the bed, I snuggled down as if to listen to a story. Drake took a seat in the middle of the room and began to explain to me how a man operated. "…that he does not occupy all of your attentions. Distract yourself with hobbies, projects…he will come calling. When you see him, offer only a polite hello. Don't speak too much…." He went on for an hour until my head was to hurt.

"Is this how you get captured by women?"

"No. Because I have yet to be captured."

That small bit of information was comforting. At least he wasn't completely vouching to have my hand in marriage. "So, by doing these things, I can win James' affections?"

"My dear, if you do these things, you will win yourself a husband."

"Then what is the first step?"

Drake smirked. This smirk scared me. It was the one of pure devious actions. Rising, Drake opened his mouth, marking the beginning of my transformation from a child into a true woman.

* * *

James stood in utter shock at what he witnessed in front of him. Caroline, dressed from head to toe in the splendors of fashion, fluttered her fan about as several eligible bachelors crowded around her.

Caroline was no longer mousey in appearance. Instead, it was as if she had blossomed overnight. He had not seen her for three days and, in that time, he was bound to watch several servants rush to and fro from Caroline's quarters with tasks he had no idea existed. Aunt Mary could hardly believe that her own niece was changing so quickly. But alas, the Lady could not be seen herself. She spent most of her time in Caroline's attention—both cooking up something dangerous.

The moment she stepped down from the stairs, her hair piled on her head in a mass of light brown curls, face pale and lips red, eyes shimmering like a candle was behind them, smile easily arched under her cheeks, James knew he was in trouble. The ease with which Caroline walked past him, laughing to herself while offering him a good morning, was frightening. James had to follow her.

And, in doing so, found she was surrounded by a hunting excursion. A man knelt before her to replace her fallen shoe. She covered her laugh with a tentative hand, thanking the man. All about her were the best of the country. Tall, short, thin, fat, blonde, brown, handsome, ugly. She entertained them all. There must have been about fifteen and her Aunt stood in the background, smiling with helplessness.

James slowly turned his back on the scene. Caroline truly was something he could appreciate now. No longer was she a small child—his small child. No longer was she leaping at the thought of being outside. She was enjoying the company of men who sought her.

This was all very unlike Caroline.

This was truly Miss. Caroline now.

James felt his heart quicken while her laugh floated down the hall. It was so like Anne, the frivolity. But Caroline was much more beautiful than her sister. She wasn't sick. She was healthy.

"Why, James Norrington! You look pale as a ghost!" A throaty voice called out beside him. Lord de Gent came prancing up, his mint green overcoat shining in the sun.

James felt entirely underdressed compared to this man who was currently glancing down the hall where his cousin resided. The man was simply infatuated with Caroline…just like the others. Just like he had been…before.

"No, I was just coming from the parlor where a disturbing scene had unfolded."

"Is Caroline making the gents run for their money?" Lord de Gent brushed something unseen from his sleeve.

"It is possible. Caroline does have a gift for making men do—unworldly things."

"But not you." Lord de Gent's eyes flashed wildly. "You are not tainted by lovely Caroline."

James felt suddenly unsafe around this man. There was a trap where this conversation was going and he didn't want to be caught within it. "She taints me as any other man. Yet, I know my place for I am already promised. However those men are not."

"And how is Miss. Gent? I heard from Caroline that she writes less and less every month. She is not ill, is she?"

James felt his stomach knot. No, Anne just didn't like hearing the changes in her sister. "She is perfectly well. I am excited for the time when I shall see her again."

"Two month's time, from what I gather? Caroline is just as excited."

"Is she now?" James nodded politely signaling his will to depart.

Lord de Gent bowed and, at the sound of his cousin's laughter, trotted off to see her.

James turned to make his way to the west wing where he resided. Caroline Gent was growing increasingly the subject of every conversation. It was beginning to bother him, the constant chatter of her every move. In fact, James hated her for it. He truly hated Caroline Gent. She was everything he could not be—free, unbound, people vouching for her attentions. Any man would be occupied for the rest of his life if tied to her. One would never grow bored.

Anne would never amuse him the same way she did. Anne was something anyone could have. Someone he could have. But Caroline? Not an eyelash could be his. Why? Because he had promised long ago that he would never marry Caroline.

There had been a time when both Anne and Caroline were very little—a time when James had offered a secure place for Caroline in his home. But Mrs. Gent wouldn't have it. She would rather her precious little Anne marry James for she was more fit and able to keep his life well organized in the King's Navy. Caroline, at age six, was already disobeying the rules.

Plus, that Henry Durmack had already ensnared young Caroline. James would never be able to look at her the same way…not after all of what she had done to him.

James shook the idea from his mind. He needed to remain focused, in control. Caroline could not slip into the romantic and climactic fantasies of his thoughts again. To marry Caroline would be a dream but he could never, ever live down the shame. He would not be able to consummate the marriage. Of course Caroline didn't remember. But James remembered. He could recall all too clearly exactly why his little Caroline had been forced apart from him.

Trembling at the memories, James lay down on his bed. The indent of Caroline's lips still lingered on his. Marrying Anne will be a good thing, he thought. She will keep his reputation in tact.

Shutting his eyes, James had nightmares about what had befallen him and Caroline so many years ago when she was very small. His vision blurred until the sun that had shone down on Port Royal twelve years before blinded him. Gasping a sigh, he was sucked back to when Port Royal recovered from Lord Beckett's capture. Back to when he had been only twenty two.

Back to the first moment he had ever met Caroline.


	9. Chapter 9

_The high pitched scream of a young girl could be heard throughout Port Royal's dock. James Norrington turned, alarmed by the sound. A large commotion far off sounded his attention far more fervently than his commander's orders. Rushing, James Norrington took off at a speed more agile than any other man he knew. It sounded like a child's scream. No child would be in danger on his watch. _

_There was a smaller cry and then, a bit of laughter. James neared a crowd that had gathered around the scream. Peering over the heads of ladies, he found a small child with mousy hair and plump as a tomato. He smiled, finding the young lady invigorating. She was dressed well in pink with a small bonnet on her head. The child was simply charming the crowd with a small song and dance taught to her from some nanny. He scanned the crowd, searching for the parents that owned the poor dear. No one stepped forward to claim her. Clapping their hands or smiling, no one budged to scold the child._

_James stepped forward making the young girl stop dead in her song. She just stared up at him with large lapis lazuli eyes, boring down on him with all her might. Then, with a small bow and a devious smile, she held up her arms to him so he could pick her up. The trust was immediate._

_Bending down, he wrapped the small yet hefty bundle in his arms, her hands securely fastened about his neck and legs around his waist. She was absolutely precious. Down the docks they went, neither saying a word until he had delivered her to the Admiral in charge. The toady man before them glanced up from his charts beaming brightly at the little girl in his arms. _

"_Miss. Caroline Gent! Whatever are you doing here?"_

_For the first time, the little girl spoke, and the words were lovely. "Admiral Tolwise!" She squirmed from my arms in that instant, breaking free at a bolt into the arms of the elderly man. He held her like a daughter, planting a kiss on her rosy, chubby cheek. Were James to be Admiral Tolwise, he would have not let her out of his arms. He would keep her entertained with chocolates, praises, offerings of rides on his back. Anything to keep the child happy. The girl's eyes planted themselves on James' face. The smallest of smiles prickled her dimples. "Mr. Norrington found me. I was…lost." _

_She knew his name. Caroline knew James' name. There seemed to be a shimmering light in the air. He wanted to raise this child himself. James wanted to keep her with him always. And the reasons for this would go unexplained for years._

"_Lieutenant? Where is Mrs. Gent?"_

"_Miss. Gent was alone when I found her. She must have been accidentally left behind."_

_At that moment, there was a shout and a cry from outside the door. A woman of twenty three burst through the wood and franticly glanced about the room. Once spotted, Mrs. Gent ran towards her daughter with tears flooding her complexion. "Caroline! How could you run off on me like that?"_

_Caroline didn't say anything. Instead, she ran behind James' legs for cover, cowering almost. That was when he noticed the other little girl before him. Prettier than her sister, but with eyes or normality. Nothing pertaining to ethereal looks as Caroline. But the child was already forming her own definition of beauty. Sisters they may be, but seemed to act like strangers to one another._

_Caroline took his hand roughly to make James turn his attentions to her. Her eyes accused him as if he were betraying her by merely taking an interest in her sister. "Mr. Norrington, will you make sure we return home safely? There are wild beasts about."_

"_Caroline, do not ask such a thing from a man who has business to attend to. Come here."_

_Caroline paused slightly, taking a moment to focus on James. Her calculating eyes were somewhat frightening while she took in his height. Then, with a tiny bow, she scurried off into her mother's arms. Her eyes never left his._

_Those eyes suddenly widened and a scream tore from Caroline's throat. Running towards her, James stretched out his arms to cradle her. But when he reached her there was nothing…

* * *

_

James spooked himself out of bed. He was sweating, his whole attire in shambles. James took in a deep breath and allowed himself a moment to think. It was all a dream. Just one gigantic nightmare.

But when James stood up to stretch, he realized that his dream had only been a reality. His dream was telling him of the future. That as soon as Caroline knew the truth about what happened to her memories of him, she would vanish from him forever. There would be no hope of him every having her to himself.

"Caroline, my love, it's for the best." James whispered to the thin air about him. There was only the silent reply of a sudden rain coming down upon the roof and a strikingly sad wind rushing up to meet him.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was spinning. Laughter was contagious. My head was twirling. All was a blur, colors and people's voices clashing. My own laughter rose above all others as I fell back into the arms of Drake. There was a sudden gush of wind as we all stumbled outside to meet the gardens of the night. The bottle of wine in my hand was growing less and less heavy by the moment. All thought and inhibitions surrendered themselves hours ago. The only thing I was conscious of was the mere fact that James was following me, ever a constant.

"This way!" Victoria Foley called out from beyond the thicket of flowers. Gushing with more laughter, we all surged forward towards her. Drake had my hand in a fast grip to guide me on in our adventure.

"Hurry! Or we will miss it!" Victoria called out to us once more.

Drake stumbled beside me, our fascination with the leaves being dashed by a wind that heralded my skirts upwards. Everyone got a good glimpse of my stocking covered calves and heels. We all shrugged it off in good faith, our feet thundering to the edge of my Aunt's property. Looking back over my shoulder, the lights of the Castle winked at me. James was a pale silhouette in this perfect backdrop. My hunger for him surged.

Spotting the lake, we all sprang up in cheers. I kicked off my shoes and ascended into a nearby tree, Drake not far behind me. We wished to watch the fireworks from the town not too far away but in order to do so we had to wait a few more minutes.

I smashed my body into Drake's arms. James was below us, leaning silently against the tree. I forgot all about him as I stared up into Drake's eyes. He leaned down and planted a warm kiss on my lips. I gasped and bit down on his lower lip. His eyes shimmered. His fingers played with the necklace at my neck, finally turning down to glance at it.

"What's this?"

I swallowed. "It's a husband necklace. My sister gave it to me…"

"And is it working?"

"I'm not sure." I settled even further into his arms.

"You know, my cousin, as much as I have been warned against it…I have fallen in love with you."

"I thought," I mumbled between a kiss, "that you haven't been caught by a female yet."

"I lied."

"You could be lying now."

He chuckled and turned his attentions to the scene before him. Losing myself once more, I felt the lovely heat of Drake's arms around me and—for a small while—I forgot all about James.

* * *

The sound of a kiss is not unrecognizable to those who have received one. James had, in fact, kissed Anne. So the sounds of kissing that rained from the tree above him were telltale signs that he was losing the only thing he had wanted. It was expected, of course, that someday she would find someone to love other than him. But, as James came to think of the future, what would he do when she did? What would he do if Caroline's obsession never lingered over him?

He had already lost the small girl he once held a fraternal love for. He could and would never have her as a lover nor a companion. Yet now that the actual possibility of this truth was happening, he felt sick. He promised Lady de Gent he would watch over her niece, but the sound of her voice and Drake's together made him sick.

James truly believed he was to throw up.

After what had happened…after her fall….James just couldn't bring himself to the shame. James would never do anything to compromise her again. He was a pariah, a plague, a disease to her. If she fell and lost her memory again because of him….

James walked stealthily away from the scene of Caroline's new character forming. He would just admit it to himself now. His idiocy had allowed Caroline to loose half of her life. She would never remember where she really came from. That Lady de Gent was in fact Caroline's real mother and that Drake de Gent was actually some Duke in Prague. His accent was so perfect no one would be able to tell.

The shame of it all was that he had no right to tell her. Because the grand scheme of Lady de Gent's plans benefited her far more than any other. And Mary de Gent had planned and plucked things so perfectly, no one would be able to guess. Except for him and Mr. and Mrs. Gent. And Anne. The tragedy of Caroline's life was that it was as unmoral as she wished it to be. The man she was kissing right now was going to be her husband. Paid for, bought for, cared for, loved even through long letters and disparaging dreams.

The Duke of Prague was Drake Noha, a man from a rich blood line and many connections to the de Gent family. A family friend, he could be called, from several years before when visiting a cousin in London when he happened upon Lord de Gent. Mary de Gent had already sent Caroline to live with her husband's sister due to her lack of health at the time. The family hit it off becoming family within that same month. When little Caroline came to visit, Drake loved her from the start. He gave Anne no attention nor her caretakers…or James.

Aunt Mary promised her to the young Drake before either of them had any sense. Drake broke the betrothal after being notified of Caroline's loss of memory due to James' jealous behavior. It was ordered to him by Caroline's Aunt to never have any intentions on marrying Caroline. He had already damaged her reputation enough.

Besides, by that time, Caroline was an entirely different person. She no longer saw James as a father figure, but as a potential mate.

The devastation of that realization had tormented him the moment she woke from her long sleep. Right beside her, he waited and—when she did finally arise—her body was only a hollow shell of its former self. Small, insecure, mysterious, little Caroline. Her deviousness in tact, she was still full of wonder. But the tenacious and flighty attention span proved that she truly could not remember herself. She could not remember anything…save for a few key manners and skills she had possessed as a child.

James heeded her family's wishes and stayed away, making the desperate attempt to marry Anne. Anne was like her sister in some aspects. Anything to have a tie to Caroline like Drake would have.

And now, watching him work his magic, James suddenly noticed how perfect they were together. Poor Henry Durmack would most likely kill himself at this news. However, there they were, practically designed for each other. It took him years to be considered an Englishman, many forgetting he was Czech. His pale skin and sharp nose made him almost a true man of England. Except for the coloring. The dark hair underneath that wig and eyes so enchanting you could swear they told your fortune.

James fiddled with his collar. The mere fact that Lady de Gent allowed a rake like Drake in her home was atrocious. Who knew if Caroline was still a virgin?

_Would it really matter now that Drake is maneuvering to marry her once again?_

James's jealousy surged. Wouldn't that be bloody perfect? Two perfect people finding each other, marrying each other and having perfect sex?

James shook his head. It should be him up there. It should be him taking her treasure. Does Drake even feel guilt?

_I don't know for certain,_ James thought to himself. She could still be whole, still a virgin. It did not matter anyway. Caroline de Gent was the Duke of Prague's. They were meant for each other.

_And I've got Anne_…

Slipping into a bliss-less reverie, he could recall the night Caroline lost sight of her childhood and became someone different. Someone—other.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Mrs. Gent, Lady de Gent…she is stirring."_

_The sounds of the doctor's voice had rattled them all from their mindless stares. For three days Caroline had been sunk in a deep sleep of her mind. Glancing towards the Duke, James found himself hating him even more. The love and devotion heralding in his eyes was disgusting._

_But that's what put Caroline in danger in the first place—my hideous jealousy, James though to himself. James rushed with the rest of the crowd towards his little doll where she lay, thin as nails and so pale that the veins showed beneath her skin. The roundness of her childhood had left so quickly that James was sure her body was struggling to keep up. But her eyes were wide open, not seeing any of the faces. Just the ceiling._

_James scooted up beside her bed looming with her family right behind. Her eyes moved erratically over the crowd until, finally, they rested on a face. James' heart soared when he noticed she was looking at him. Only him._

"_Miss. Gent?" James whispered over Caroline._

_Not one ounce of recognition in her eyes. James could feel the insides of his heart cave in. Gone…her memories of him. _

_Caroline didn't speak for days afterward. She only stared and when the Duke left with no intentions of marrying her, Caroline didn't even blink. It mattered not to her the color of her skin, the attitudes of her moods, or the state of her reputation. When she did speak, it was like a little girl answered. Outside, into the trees, humming she went, her white dress billowing behind her, hanging off of her gaunt body. And James had caused this. Reeling, he left her without another word.

* * *

_

I lay awake in my bed studying the formations of the ceiling. The fire was dim against the night with the scents of ash and warmth surrounding me. It was enough to make me feel almost comfortable. And yet I felt so completely disturbed by this view. The way in which my body formed itself to the bed was all too familiar. I could picture spending months in this bed during pregnancy or a bad stumble. A sudden shoot of pain cindered my forehead at the moment this thought protruded in my mind. I sat up, threw on a robe, and headed for the dining room. There had to be some left over wine from the evening somewhere. I scourged for only a moment when I found it.

"I hope you're not going to turn into an alcoholic."

James didn't frighten me somehow and, wheeling around, I came to find that I was comfortable in his presence. My heart was thudding in apprehension or anxiety at what the conversation might bring. "My head is in agony."

"Not feeling well?" James came to sit across from me at the table.

"I haven't been able to sleep much. I lay awake at night watching the stars and my head begins to pound. Like I can't stand lying down for too long."

James was quiet, tracing his eyes against the grain of the wood. "There is a reason for that."

I took a small swig from my wine glass and waited for a response.

"You had an accident."

Now my attentions were clear. None of my muscles moved.

"When you were twelve—"

"Miss. Gent? Admiral? What are you doing up at this hour of the morning?"

Both of our heads snapped forward towards the doorway where my Aunt stood, her hands firmly pressing her robe closed against her nightgown. "Caroline, get upstairs this instant."

"Aunt Mary…please. James and I were only talking." I could feel my face burning in embarrassment, at being caught talking to James without a supervisor.

She only fidgeted her head a few decimals before I agreed to remove myself from my chair. Aunt Mary said nothing but she followed me out into the hall. That is when she was moved to speak. "I cannot begin to derive my confusion in you, Caroline. Pining after a man such as James Norrington." She stopped me with a forceful hand on the shoulder. "Listen very closely, dear. We do not marry for love. We marry to align families, create bonds of blood, to fasten the strings that hold us. There is no love. Love does not exist. This foolery you are committing is not an act of love, but an act of silliness."

"Do you not love me?"

Aunt Mary rolled her eyes. "That is a very different kind of love, darling."

I bowed my head, trying desperately to come up with some form of protest.

"Come along, Caroline. Up to bed."

Taking one long hard look at the door to the dining hall, I turned my back and made my way up the stairs and back into my dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aren't you excited?" Drake mumbled while gazing at one of my new frocks I had thrown on the chair next to him. "This is your big day. Everyone in English society will be there. You are no longer the scant looking young gal I saw months ago. You have more manners than three ladies put together, and you are one of the wealthiest new prospects of British marriage."

I tottered around my room as Drake mentioned this, finding absolutely nothing interesting. I needed to go outside or I was going to die. I needed a tree, some sort of bush to hide in.

"Caroline…are you alright?"

I flopped down on a chair. "How many people are in the parks?"

"Well, there are several all the time. Why?"

"Rats. Climbing trees are out then."

"Climbing trees?" Drake bent down beside me, taking my hand. "What in God's name are you speaking about? Trees?"

I mumbled something incoherently and marched out into the hall. Chaos, everywhere. Aunt Mary could be heard from two stories downward, speaking quickly and harshly to someone. I stumbled back into my bedroom not surprised to find Drake still there watching out my windows. "Oh look, Lord Richmond is climbing out of his carriage, coming to call on you."

"I won't see anyone. Not until tonight."

"You should get dressed, fair lady. You're running late as it is. Mother will be displeased and in this state, you wouldn't want her anger turning its sights on you." Drake placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "But before I go, and before mother comes in to find me in your rooms, I want to ask you something."

"Oh? Another favor?"

Drake paused and looked at me deeply. His face, for once, changed into seriousness. "There are many men who will ask you for your hand in marriage after this night. I ask that you do not accept any of them."

"But," I was thoroughly confused by Drake's words now. His stance loomed over me possessively, worriedly. "Isn't that why I am hosting this ball? To find a suitable husband?"

"You already have a suitable husband. Right here, standing in front of you." Drake dropped down onto one knee. Oh, no. "Caroline de Gent, I would ask that you heavily consider me as a potential candidate for marriage."

He held my hand in reverence, in awe. I stuttered, muttered, and almost tripped at his advance. Drake stood up, gathered my waist in his hand, and placed a kiss on my lips. "You are everything to me. Know that if you choose someone else, my world will shatter."

"Drake, please!" I gasped, pulling myself away from him. "I cannot believe you would want me as a wife. You have so many options, more beautiful ladies who would give their hand to you. Besides, what would Aunt Mary say? She would not speak for it."

"She has already agreed to our match. Mother leaves this decision up to you, but she would be most happy if I were your choice."

"I cannot decide now, Drake."

"As you wish."

With that, Drake spun his heel and waltzed from my bedroom leaving me in a state of confusion and troublesome woe.

* * *

Aunt Mary was crying. "You look stunning, my dear."

I bowed my head in reverence which was heavy with powder, curls, flowers, and jewels. The air against my chest was cold making goose bumps rise on pointed end. I shivered. Upon it laid my sister's necklace

Aunt Mary stepped over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. Cupping my face, she sighed. "I have dreamed of this moment for many years, my pet. My darling…my daughter." There was a gleam in her eyes, something I had seen on several occasions while peering into the mirror. Aunt Mary's chin puckered like mine when holding in tears. Then, it hit me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm your mother, Caroline."

Another smash into the side. "But that would make Drake my—"

"He is of no relation my dear. I placed him here to care for you. Drake Noha is actually the Duke of Prague."

"But…"

"He is a man of infinite good and companionship. He spoke to you earlier, did he not?"

"Yes. Yes, he did that."

"Then you are considering."

I nodded with all the energy I could muster. I sat down in a chair with my back turned to her…my _mother_. "You didn't want me? Is that why you sent me away?"

"Oh Caroline!" She sat down next to me and clasped my shoulders with her wrinkled hands. "I never wanted you to stay in Port Royal…"

"Stay? I was there with you? How come I have no recollections of this? Ah!" Throwing my head back, a bolt of icy pain ran up across my skull.

Mother clutched on tighter. "Listen to me carefully. You mustn't try to recall things that have happened in your childhood. You won't remember them. It's time for you to present yourself and I must welcome the guests. Stay here until I send for you."

She was gone within a matter of seconds. I stood up, heart racing, fists clenched. I was missing something. People were withholding information from me.

A knock on the door slashed through the silence. "What do you want?!" I yelled to my intruder.

"To have a moment." James's voice came through the door.

"Go away!"

"Caroline, darling. Please open up."

He called me darling. My heart fluttered out of synch. "You may come in."

The clicking of metal and wood was all I could hear for a minute. And then just our breathing. I spun around slowly for him, not wanting to meet his firm gaze of ice. I knew already what he was going to tell me. He was leaving in an hour for Port Royal and this was our last time together even if there never was anything between us.

James licked his lips. His eyes were calm, crystal clear and green. "My god. You're a vision. I cannot imagine how you will look on your wedding day. What a true lady you have become."

He bowed to me. I didn't curtsy back. "Why have you come here? To torture me with little compliments and leave to wed my sister? I mean, my cousin."

James' head snapped up with a glare so intense I had to glance away. "So she told you. About what happened at the docks?"

My brows furrowed. "What? What docks? No, she never mentioned any docks."

I began to hold a headache behind my eyes and upper forehead. James reached out to me almost as if he were to touch me but stopped. "If you try to think about it, it's going to hurt."

"You know too, then. You're lying to me as well."

"For your own protection."

"Tell me what I need to be protected from."

"It isn't my place to tell you. I have been….forbidden it."

I took a small step towards James. My fists clenched until they were white fiery balls. Staring up at him I could feel myself growing weaker. In his eyes was something I hadn't seen before.

Regret.

"James…please?"

"It's not that simple, my lady."

"You're right. It's never been simple with you James. And I am done with this complexity of your life. You have too many secrets that I do not wish to possess. Leave me."

"Caroline!" Another voice called from outside in the hall. It was time for me to make an appearance.

My attention returned to James. Taking my hand, he placed a tender kiss on it. The sensation singed my skin until all I could feel was his lips on my flesh. That was the second time in one day where men had baffled me to exhaustion.

* * *

Drake fidgeted with his glass of champagne. The ladies' conversation was becoming increasingly dull to him. Caroline was supposed to have appeared ten minutes ago. Where was she? Everyone was there, assembled, waiting for her grand entry down the marble staircase into the ballroom. Drake glanced at Lady de Gent. She shook her head in confusion. Drake sat down his glass and called to butler.

"She is on her way, my lord."

Drake chugged the liquor down his throat. Drake was growing irritated with Caroline. And not just her, the guests as well.

There was a loud bang that went throughout the room. The announcer appeared at the top of the grand staircase and peered out to the crowd. "Lady Mary de Gent proudly presents her granddaughter, Miss. Caroline de Gent."

There was a shimmering flash before everyone's eyes as Caroline de gent came to the top of the stairs, each small strike of her feet on the marble staircase more ravishing than the last. Her gown of deep blue and crème swayed. Her fan applied a small amount of air to her hair while she descended as if from the heavens. Her smile was polite, almost devious in its own nature. Many had anticipated a lovely young girl stroll down the stairs. But what came out was a woman of stature. Drake's body swelled in yearning for her. He needed her to be right beside him, his prize to be shown.

Caroline was now on the foot of the stairs and surrounded by ladies and gentlemen. It took her an hour to get through the crowd. And when she finally did, she glistened with a fine sheen of pride and exhilaration at her success. Drake took her hands in his, led her over to the dance floor, and held on to her stiff back. In the swell of the crowd, they could be utterly alone.

"Are you enjoying being the center of attention?"

"Not really." Caroline's lips puckered into a thin line for only a moment until they were replaced by something much more ladylike.

"Something the matter?" Drake whispered in her small ear.

"Yes." She licked her lips leaving a fresh coat of moisture over the pink skin. "You've been lying to me, Drake. And if you have been lying to me, how could I ever consider you as a possible candidate for marriage?'

Drake was silent. He knew Lady de Gent would mention who he really was, but the fact that she had figured out a secret that had been kept from her for years was baffling. Drake looked up as they twirled past a man in a sea foam suit. James Norrington was watching them. Ah, so that explained it. The scamp had told her something of what had happened.

"You shouldn't be mad at me, darling. It was James Norrington who pushed you off the dock. He's the one you should blame for lack of memory."

Caoline's body went rigid in his arms. Her skin was cold against his hot form. Drake frowned down at her waiting for a response. Caroline's arms fell down from holding onto him while the last note dragged out. She bowed deeply to him, turned, and marched off towards an empty hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

The air around me was intoxicating, slowly drowning me in perfume and smoke. Leaning up against a pillar, I found my vision to be lacking in light. My head pounded uncontrollably, ripping across and around my entire brain. I could see images, things I hadn't known I had seen, pulsing around me like enigmatic waves of sound and sight.

"Caroline!" A voice was calling on and on from behind me.

I kept walking.

"Quickly, she needs a doctor."

"Not now! She has responsibilities!"

There was a grunt and a chuckle. "You brought this on yourself Lady de Gent. Had you not spilled out our little secret, this wouldn't have happened."

"Had you acted sooner dearest Drake I would not have had the need to. But she will understand in time. The doctor's all said this was normal—that this would happen sooner or later. Why it had to be now is a rather curious idea but there can be no complaints as of now. Come, take her up to her room."

* * *

There was a portal swimmingly beautiful all around. I could smell flowers, sea water, fresh linens, and memories past. I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. Why was my hair down? And why could I breathe so easily? My head no longer pounded. Had I died?

"Good morning, darling." A woman's voice sang to me. Charlotte.

"She's awake!" Anne's voice pierced the small murmur of the room.

They were all standing in front of me; Anne, my aunt, James, Drake, Mother and…Henry.

"What's the matter with everyone? You look as if you've seen a ghost." I whispered. My throat hurt. Maybe I wasn't in heaven after all.

Drake couldn't help from beaming. "You're awake. We didn't think you would come back to us."

I let that sink in for a moment. They thought I was going to die. I licked my lips unconsciously before I answered. "I must get dressed."

Their mouths all dropped. "But, you've only just awoken."

"Please, dearest cousin. I have invitations I must keep." I paused. "However, I would like to solicit the attentions of Admiral Norrington and Count Noha. Please?"

Without a word, they agreed. The crowd left the room, Anne's arm linked in James', mother's linked with Drake's, and Henry by himself. Charlotte stayed behind to help me dress—but she couldn't find words to speak to me. Was I so different now that I was no longer relatable?

"Is there something the matter? Charlotte?"

"No, Miss. You're a young lady now and I was only presuming you couldn't speak to me."

"I can always speak with you Charlotte." I said.

Charlotte nodded yet she remained quiet until I was finished with my dressing. "You didn't look too different when we took you off the ship but now, well, you are stunning."

"Is that what happened? I didn't wake up?"

"You had a beat, a faint one at best. We kept watch over you until the Doctor reported that you would waken soon. It was hard to believe at first—but, well, here you are. Alive and glowing with youth."

"How many months have I been asleep?"

"Five, almost six months." Charlotte turned me around and held onto my cheek. "You missed the wedding."

"They—they had it without me?"

"Anne couldn't wait any longer. Impatience runs in the family." Charlotte said forcing a smile.

"She couldn't wait until I was dead?" I cried.

Charlotte didn't say anything. The impact of this news was devastating. So much so that I sat down for a good hour to regroup my thoughts. Charlotte stayed with me, answering ever knock that came to the door. I may be a lady now, but I was still a girl with feelings. And Charlotte understood that.

* * *

The doors shut quietly behind me. I had entered the library and now approached the two men who had destroyed my life it seemed. They bowed, the Admiral's eyes downcast, Drake a smiling statue of confidence.

"So, Admiral Norrington. How is my cousin, Mrs. Norrington?"

James' head snapped up and just as suddenly bowed reverently. "I apologize for our inconsideration of how you might feel."

"I know what happened several years ago. James, you _accidentally_ pushed me from the docks trying to save me from a breaking board. You were like a brother to me. I loved you. Drake, I was engaged to you at the time. Upon waking up, I had forgotten all memory of my childhood. This would explain the child like behavior I had exhibited for the last few years. My mother forbid James from growing another attachment with me and you, Drake, left because I didn't remember you. For listening to my mother James, I am ashamed in you. And for leaving after such a tragic incident my darling Drake, I am disappointed."

"I am so sorry, Caroline." James whispered.

I began to stroll around them, my eyes never meeting theirs. "You are not forgiven. For anything. For the pain and inflictions which you have so gracefully bestowed upon me since a child."

"I had no choice!"

"He really did not have a choice, my dear." Drake interjected.

"And you," my voice dripped with venom, "I shall never forgive _you_. I shall never marry you. Nor shall I ever accept another invitation from you again. You may leave us and this island with my mother."

Drake's mouth dropped. It was apparent that he expected me to accept his hand in marriage. "You cannot do this! I love you, Caroline."

James' features contorted into disgust. "You have no idea what loving her is like."

Drake now faced the Admiral. "And how would you know? You are forbidden from loving her. Yes, I can see now that marrying her cousin was the only way you could remain close to Miss. De Gent."

"You would have done the same."

"The poor woman is married to a man who loves someone else."

"You are a hypocrite. Marrying Caroline would only mean that _you_ are married to a woman who loves someone else."

"This is true." I smiled at both of them. "But you are mistaken, Admiral, if you believe it is you whom I love."

The creaking of the house could be heard throughout the room, it was ever so silent. I smirked at both of them. "I realize now who it is I wish to marry. And I should have accepted long ago that we would end up together. Good day, gentlemen. I have an old friend I must greet."

I spun off on my heel and was gone. That would be my last sight of Drake Noha. He boarded his ship at once, without my mother, and lived the rest of his days in Russia. But I would not find this out until much later. As of that moment, I had business to take care of.


	14. Chapter 14

He was more handsome than I could remember. Henry's golden hair shimmered in the sun, the blue of his eyes smoldering. He ran up to me with a tight embrace—one that he could have never given me a year before. He was strong, tall, and picturesque. "Henry!"

"My dearest lamb! How was England?"

"Too splendid for words. May I speak to you in private?"

"Are you sure you don't wish to rest? I heard what happened."

I sighed. "I guess there are no secrets in Port Royal. I think I have rested enough. Come!"

I took hold of Henry's hand and rushed towards our green room where no one lingered. After shutting the door, I gave my attention to Henry. We both just look at each other for a moment before breaking out in smiles.

"Are you married, Mr. Durmack?" I asked.

"No, Miss. De Gent."

"Would you like to be?"

Henry was still. "Is this—is this a joke? Are you mocking me? Miss. de Gent, if England has turned you into one of those vicious women of the ton then I shall not be prone to—"

I placed a finger on Henry's lips. "This is no joke. I am not mocking you. You loved me before. You loved me no matter what my appearance or fortune. For that, Henry, I thank you."

Henry was taken back. He now had no resolve to fight me or corral me into marrying him. And what I claimed next threw him into a daze. "And because of this, I love you."

"You mean it?"

"I have been entirely stupid. Know that I have lived in pain for too long. I wish to make myself happy, but I can only do it if you still want me."

"Caroline." Henry's eye leaked only somewhat. "I'm engaged."

There was a swooshing sound in my ears. Blood seeped from all my pores. I felt completely numb. "To who?"

"Miss. Georgiana Tate."

"That snob?"

"Her mother is a snob, not Miss. Georgiana."

My back hit the wall. My knees shook ferociously.

"Caroline…you weren't coming back. We didn't think…"

"Go."

"Please Caroline. Listen to me."

But I was already out into the hall. I did not stop until I was on the other side of my mother's newly refurnished mansion and nuzzled in her arms until the dead of night.


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for my neglect to this story. I haven't been feeling the writing juices flowing so well, but they are getting back on track. Tell me what you think.

* * *

"She hasn't said a word since that night." Lady de Gent whispered to her daughter's visitors. They all spied through the crack in the door at the vacant room beyond. Caroline sat in a chair, her skin dancing in the sharp contrast of sunlight. They could only view the side profile of her features for her attention was turned to dully stare out the window. Lady de Gent had found out the news of Drake Noha's rejection through an angry letter he had left for her which detailed his breaking of all ties with the Gent family. Then for Henry to reject Caroline was even far worse.

"Why won't she see me?" Anne cried out sharply.

"I told you to wait to be wed. You should have waited until she was completely dead." Henry mused.

"And you should have done the same." Anne hissed. "James is in a torment. I couldn't understand his affections for her until he told me what had happened."

Lady de Gent eyed both of the young people in front of her. "You are both at fault here. I will have no hand in repairing the damage you have done. If Caroline decides to leave with me back to England, I will have no objections."

Lady de Gent strolled off down her gilded hallways, swooshing her gown the entire way. Anne gazed up disapprovingly at Henry. "Can't you just break off the marriage?"

"Miss. Georgiana would be heartbroken. Between your marriage to Admiral Norrington and Caroline's return, she's been in a fret."

"I guess my marriage is just an inconvenience for everyone!" Anne threw up her hands and gave her attention back to the crack in the door. "I should have just died."

"Don't say that Anne. Caroline still loves you. She's wearing your necklace even now."

Anne made a noise in her throat. Henry's gaze fell back onto the slumped figure before them. "God, she looks ill."

"Should we go in to speak with her?"

"Lady de Gent did not say it was forbidden."

They both pushed open the doors and stood in the blinding light of the room. Caroline looked up at them beneath her wet lashes. "Oh, visitors."

Anne gave a tentative glance at Henry. She stepped forward and bowed deeply in respect. "Good afternoon, Caroline."

Caroline just stared.

"Miss. Caroline." Henry bowed.

"What are you doing here?"

"We just thought that we would pay you a visit to see how you're doing."

Caroline rose up from her chair gracefully. "You mean, you thought you'd pay me a visit to see if I've killed myself or fallen ill or something of the like."

The two snuck a look at each other.

Caroline examined herself and smiled. Henry's heart quickened for a slight moment. That was not Caroline's usual smile. It was sinister, dark—almost sarcastic. "I seem be fine. You two aren't so important that I would kill myself over. Goodbye."

Caroline sank back into her chair and continued her gaze out of the window. Henry and Anne waited for her to say something else, but when silence remained, they left her alone.


	16. Chapter 16

I gazed at the general splendor before me. The wondrous orchestra, the grand buffet of sweets, the rooms full of laughter and marble halls bursting with couples gliding. I was the best dressed on this small island, my Mother being right alongside of me. We didn't even need to say anything to each other. She understood why I threw this obviously wealthy party and what it was meant to do.

No one would doubt my wealth now. No one would doubt me, period. I was now the object of every family's desire. To know me was to know a new station in life. Without a husband at my side, it grew all the more worse. I danced with several men, all of respective families. I dined on grapes, oranges, and champagne. I spoke to those worthy of my attention. I was my Mother's dream. Perfection asunder.

But all I wanted was to be Miss. Georgiana. Her thin arm poised gently around Henry's, dressed modestly in a teal gown with a single rose in her almost towering hair. She was pretty enough, polite enough, kind enough. She was every man's second choice. I would rather be that than be here, alone, a sarcastic, unwed woman of worth.

_But I was that. I was in that position so many months ago. Had I only accepted Henry's proposal…_

"Miss. de Gent?" The voice called to me from beyond my reveries.

"Ah, Mr. Durmack. Glad you were able to join us in our celebration. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, it is a magnificent ball. I was wondering, may I solicit a dance?"

Mother and I dragged a look out, making it pointedly awkward for Henry. "Won't your fiancé be a bit worried?"

"She knows where I am." Henry's lips formed a tight line.

"Then what a generous offer. Mother?"

"Of course, my lamb."

My hand approached Henry's outstretched arm. My insides burned at the proximity of our touch, a magnificent sensation shooting back and forth between us. I wondered if he could feel it when, quite suddenly, he swept me into a dance. I realized then that this was not out of pity or leisure. This dance was meant for explanations. "I thought you were dead."

"As did half the island." I gave a pleasant smile, playing my part.

"Her mother approached me. It was a perfect alliance. You didn't want me."

"You're man enough to see through a girl's lies." I shot at him breathlessly.

"Tell me to call it off. Demand that I be yours, and I will. Without any questions."

We swooshed through the main hall, my gown flying about me seductively at gentlemen at the far edges of the circle. "What sort of woman do you take me for, Henry? I want a man to beg for my attention. I want to be your every thought, word, breath, and sight. I wouldn't want to take away that joy from poor Georgiana. I want _you_ to do that."

"You truly have become a heartless woman."

"You just asked me to be so."

"To see if you would actually do it."

"Then that proves I am not as heartless as you think. Just scorned."

"Have you ever loved me?"

The words were curious to me. New. Had I ever loved Henry? Of course I loved him. I was currently in love with him. But he was engaged and in my position I was not allowed to do as I chose. The man was to come to me, but Henry could not understand such a thing.

"I am surprised you would ask such a thing." I hoped my deflection would change the subject.

"Do I mean so little to you?"

I recalled my words from just a month before. _"I seem be fine. You two aren't so important that I would kill myself over. Goodbye."_ I bit down on my lip, unsure of what to say.

We slowed together, searching each other's eyes. Our bodies still poised in dance, we stopped. "There you are."

"I've always been here."

"Yet you've been hiding underneath a façade of power."'

"Am I not beautiful? Every man's choice and every female's envy?

Henry's brow furrowed. "You have always been beautiful to me. Even with bruises from climbing trees and unkempt hair. You are a surreal dream to me…"

"Then…" I licked my lips. "Marry me."

Henry leaned in but paused. "Your beauty is grand, but your personality is not the same."

He let go of my hand, backed up, bowed and walked back into the crowd—which was now staring at me. I hadn't realized the attention I was drawing. I spun around, my gaze sweeping the crowd without so much as recognition, and walked off into the darkness of my mother's palace.


End file.
